Mi amado pianista
by Antitos Kou Leto
Summary: U.A. Ella atraviesa por un dolor dificil de borrar ¿La perdida de un ser querido puede llegar a apagar la luz de tu alma? Sus amigas quieren recuperar aquella que alguna vez fue, pero hay algo con lo que no contaban: la aparición de un bello pianista...
1. Tristeza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, son del grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura mía, jejeje…

**Mi amado pianista**

**Capitulo I: Tristeza**

Llovía. Llovía implacablemente en la cuidad de Tokio. Las gruesas gotas caían y golpeaban sin piedad sobre su ventana. Ella miraba a través de ésta como las gotas de lluvia parecían querer arrasar con cada hoja de los árboles del jardín. Parecía una competencia de la misma naturaleza. De fuerza y resistencia. Algo de lo que ella carecía en ese momento.

No tenia fuerza para sobrellevar todos los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado en su muy joven vida.

No tenía la resistencia necesaria para aguantar más tiempo.

Todo lo perdió de un momento a otro. No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué tenia que sucederle aquello? No se lo explicaba. La realidad era que…se había quedado sola. Sola. Perdida. A sus 18 relucientes años, que no tenían nada de relucientes en ese momento, había perdido aquello que tanto amó y que la habia amado en reciprocidad. Mejor dicho…la habían amado como a nadie. Perdió a sus faros de luz en ese complicado mundo que era aun la adolescencia. Perdió a aquellos seres llenos de magia y amor, que solo habían tenido para ella. Sus guías. Sus amigos. Sus confidentes. Sus amados padres.

Todo lo perdió hace ya seis meses. Seis meses de larga agonía. Seis meses de encierro continuo. Bueno, no tan continuo. Ella solía refugiarse en ese recinto que su madre habia amado tanto. Y en donde su padre habia conocido a su madre. Iba a aquel lugar como si de un templo se tratase. Desde que tiene memoria habia estado ahí. Diariamente. Dando lo mejor de si. Pero ahora…ahora habia perdido la inspiración. Solo acudía a aquel lugar casi por inercia. Sus pies tenían vida propia por así decirlo. Todos los días, a la misma hora la conducían allí. En donde pasaba 6 horas diarias. De lunes a lunes. Sin descanso.

Ya se acercaba la hora. Pronto debería de partir a ese amantísimo lugar. O sea, el proceso era el siguiente: salir de tu lugar de encierro para volver a encerrarse en otro. Sencillo. Ella solo se encerraba en aquellos lugares. Uno era su casa claro está. El otro era…casi un templo de culto para ella.

13:00 hs. la hora de partir. De nuevo. Otra vez. Sus pies se movían solos. Su mente vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Sus azules ojos se encontraban fijos en la nada. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Y la brisa soplaba. Como queriendo barrer sus penas.

Y la lluvia caía. Ya no tan torrencial pero aun con firmeza. Ella caminaba junto con sus dos compañeros de ese momento. Su paraguas y su bolso, en el cual llevaba su uniforme.

Bien podía haber estado viajando en su confortable y calida limosina, solo observando la lluvia caer.

Pero no.

Iba caminando.

Como hace seis mese que lo hacia. Escuchaba la lluvia, su sonido, su música, su magia. Si hubiese estado de mejor ánimo probablemente la hubiesen adormecido. Ahora solo lograba sosegar un poco su dolor. Ayudada por la brisa que se desplegaba esplendorosa y se propagaba por su grácil rostro, junto con algunas gotas atrevidas que se colaban sin permiso en el viento.

Hacia un poco de frió a pesar de que estaban en plena primavera ¿acaso el clima compartía su estado de animo? El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises. El viento era frió pero refrescante al mismo tiempo. Y el aguacero caia sin cesar, decaía su fuerza, mas no se detenía.

Un día gris.

Como lo eran para ella hace ya seis meses.

Sus tenis aplastaban los charcos de agua sin compasión alguna. Sus jeans se ajustaban a sus esculturales piernas debido a la presión que comenzaba a ejercer la caminata. La abrigaba su chaqueta favorita de cuero en color azul marino. Cortesía de sus padres en su cumpleaños Nº 14. Debajo de esta se hallaba escondida una delicada y simple camisa en color celeste pastel. Hacia frío si, pero no para ponerse el ropero encima de uno.

Se detuvo de repente.

"_He vuelto"_ – pensaba mientras una nostálgica sonrisa se posaba en su bello rostro. Mas pálido de lo normal debido a la falta de alimento. Miraba el gran cartel que anunciaba aquel viejo y gran edificio.

ACADEMIA DE ARTES MIXTAS

Y

ORIENTACION ARTISTICA

"BE YOURSELF"

Curioso. Justo lo que ella no era en ese momento.

Una débil sonrisa mezclada con tristeza e ironía se clavó en esos labios rosados pálidos.

13:20 hs. Hora de ingresar y cambiarse esa ropa casual y vestir en su lugar con su uniforme. Tenía 10 minutos para hacerlo.

Empujó las puertas de cristal y caminaba solemnemente por la recepción.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ryuuzaki – saludó amablemente la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes Alanis – le ofreció una delicada sonrisa pero que jamás llegó a sus ojos. Alanis la observó con tristeza infinita. Esa chica ya no era la misma de hace seis meses. Claro, todo el mundo en la academia sabia la razón. Esa clase de noticias, más cuando son tan desgraciadas se corren a la velocidad de la luz. Alanis era como una consejera extra oficial en la vida de Marina. Pero hace ya tanto tiempo que no acudía a ella. En realidad no lo habia hecho con nadie. Y eso la preocupaba. Tanto dolor guardado definitivamente nunca traía nada bueno.

Después de haber saludado a Alanis se dirigió a unas grandes puertas de caoba oscuro. Mientras las habría lentamente se iban colando en el silencioso ambiente de la recepción los sonidos que se esconden detrás de aquella puerta. Especialmente diseñada para esa clase de establecimientos.

Luz.

Risas.

Chicos.

Chicas.

Música.

Gritos.

Si. Nadie, solo los afortunados que tienen el privilegio de ingresar a aquel sagrado recinto de las artes, conoce lo que hay detrás de aquellas grandes y protectoras puertas. La casa de los grandes aspirantes a artistas de Tokio. Templo de actores, músicos, directores de cine, pintores, escultores, cantantes. Todo aquel que tenga vocación para dedicarse al arte, cualquiera de sus ramas, ansiará pasar sus horas en aquella gloriosa academia, costosa y dedicada academia. Habia que pagar unas grandes cantidades de dinero para poder estudiar allí. U obtener alguna de las escasas becas que se brindaban por año. Pero habia que tener mucha suerte para conseguir una.

Marina no tenia problemas a lo que económicamente hablando podríamos referirnos. Su padre era dueño de una de las más prestigiosas empresas en todo el continente Asiático, dedicado a la invención y comercialización de electrodomésticos y aparatos electrónicos: televisores, estéreos, radiograbadores, heladeras, computadoras, celulares y toda la gama completa de aparatos eléctricos e inalámbricos. Pero, al fallecer su padre, todo a lo que negocios concierne, cayó en las manos de su única heredera: Marina Ryuuzaki. Ella tenía los conocimientos, pues su padre la habia estado entrenando en el arte de las negociaciones desde los 12 inocentes años. Alexander Ryuuzaki era todo un hombre de negocios. Padre amoroso. Esposo dedicado. Hombre de principios. Tenía la leve esperanza de que su princesa se convirtiera en una flamante empresaria, como lo era su padre. Pero el también pasó por su etapa artísticamente hablando. A los 15 años ingresó a Be Yourself para perfeccionar su tecnica de tocar el piano. Ahí conoció a Allegra Mishima. La bailarina más prospera de la academia. Y la más dulce y hermosa a los ojos del joven pianista. Y todo se dio como debió darse: se conocieron, se hablaban con frecuencia, se hicieron amigos, traspasaron la barrera de la amistad en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ambos ya no era eso, se habia convertido en amor, profundo y sincero. Se casaron. Al año tuvieron una hermosa y perfecta bebé de ojos azules y cabellos celestes. La llamaron Marina, porque definitivamente les recordaba al enorme y ancho mar. Por alguna extraña razón ya no pudieron concebir más hijos, pero no les importaba, su pequeña lo era todo para ellos. La mimaron mucho, pero no en exceso. Siempre inculcándole que las cosas materiales carecían de importancia, aun que también diciéndole que tampoco se come del amor. Solo tenia que apreciar las cosas necesarias para poder llevar una vida digna. Que ella habia nacido con suerte de nacer en un ambiente con tantos privilegios, pero que también habia gente que no, asó que no tenia que sentirse superior a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco debía dejarse pisotear por nadie sin hacer alarde de su status y de su fortuna. Y ella, confundida en un principio, siempre llevó a fuego grabado en su mente cada palabra y consejo de sus amados padres. Ella era la jovencita que era hoy solo por sus enseñanzas. Aunque hoy era solo la cáscara de lo que era.

Volvamos con nuestra niña de cabellos azules.

Ella recorría el largo pasillo sin expresión en su rostro. Los jóvenes a su alrededor, que iban desde los 15 a los 27 años, no parecían notar el avance de la triste y nostálgica Marina, estaban demasiado enfrascados hablando entre ellos y divirtiéndose antes de entrar cada uno a su respectiva clase. Llegó a los vestidores de damas. Fue hasta su casillero. Apoyó su bolso en una de las bancas de madera. El cuarto estaba a media luz, por lo que se reflejaba solo parte de su perfil. Se desvistió completamente, dejando ver ese aun inmaduro cuerpo de mujer. De su bolso sacó unas medias de nylon rosa pálido, casi blanco, y se las puso con cuidado de no romperlas con sus largas y delicadas uñas, cubriendo así las desnudez de sus piernas y caderas. Luego volvió a sacar otra prenda de aquel bolso: unas mayas de magas cortas en color negro. Cubrió con ellas la desnudez restante de su bello cuerpecito, ajustándose a las armoniosas líneas de sus caderas, cintura y pechos. Luego sacó más prendas que aun constituían aquel traje: do polainas de lana a tono con las medias de nylon, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Y por último lo más importante: sus adoradas zapatillas, las que su madre alguna vez usó mientras estudiaba allí. Se las calzó tan delicadamente como si fuesen de cristal y temiera que se rompieran. Una vez terminó de vestirse, guardó su ropa casual en aquel ya vacío bolso, y este fue a parar al casillero.

-Buenas… tardes… Marina – dijo entre jadeos una pelirroja a sus espaldas. Aparentemente recién venia llegando.

-Hola Lucy, otra vez tarde? – dijo mientras se arreglaba el largo cabello celeste en forma de rodete y brindándole una diminuta sonrisa.

-Si…el auto de Saturno se descompuso…otra vez – decía mientras a velocidad luz se ponía el mismo traje que usaba Marina. Lucy era una chica muy linda, de encendidos cabellos rojos y vivaces ojos rubíes, era bastante más baja que nuestra peliazul, por lo cual aparentaba tener unos 14 años, a pesar de que ambas tenían la misma edad. La pelirroja era un par de meses menor que Marina. – ya estoy lista, nos vamos, sino madame Caldina se enfadará!

-De acuerdo, vamonos.

Ambas, ni bien salieron de los vestidores, las miradas masculinas se clavaron en ellas, pero sobre todo en la peliazul, por su elegancia al caminar y por su belleza sin igual. Era demasiado bella para la salud de un cardiaco. Y Lucy no se quedaba atrás, también acaparaba muchas miradas por parte de los hombres.

-Rayos! Por qué a Anahís no le pasan estas cosas! – se quejaba la pelirroja.

-Simple mi querida Lucy, Anahís no se anda paseando con ropa que deja poco lugar a la imaginación por entre un mar de hormonados como los de la academia, ella va a la clase de arpa, así que no tiene que andar por ahí con unas mallas ajustadas como nosotras – dijo la peliazul despreocupadamente.

-Si, lo sé, pero no por eso deja de ser menos molesto, pero a Ascot no le molesta las miradas que te echan a ti, hasta en su clase de batería llamas la atención, me extraña que aun no te haya dicho nada.

Por toda respuesta Marina suspiró.

Ascot.

Ese chico le habia puesto el mundo de cabeza hace ya 10 meses. 10 meses que eran novios. Con él su vida se habia vuelto color de rosa. Lo conoció en uno de los tantos pasillos de By Yourself. Chocaron el uno con el otro. Y cuando se miraron la magia se dio. A la semana ya eran novios. Los primeros meses fueron como un sueño hecho realidad. Él era el chico perfecto, divertido, amable, gracioso, muy romántico. Pero al llegar el cuarto mes las cosas se enfriaron bastante, por lo menos de parte de ella. Al morir sus padres ella se habia ensimismado demasiado, solo mantenía contacto con Lucy y Anahís. Pero Ascot era otra historia. Él quería llegar hasta ella, pero ella no se lo permitía, ahí empezaron las discusiones entre ambos, hasta el punto de hacerse normales. Ascot no quería abandonarla, pero tampoco sabia como contenerla, así que no le insistió mas en ese tema. Eso a ella le dolió, porque al final estaba cediendo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo él se aleja, cejándola aun mas sola. Pero bueno. Parte de la culpa era de ella. Pero también lo era de él por rendirse tan fácil. Ahora la situación era un tanto incómoda para ambos. Él la seguía queriendo si, pero cada vez la dejaba mas sola. Y Marina ya no sabía ni que sentir con respecto a ese tema. Seguían siendo novios. Pero no lo eran al mismo tiempo. Era una situación que, si Marina no se sintiera como se siente, ya le habría dado risa.

-Marina? – Lucy la llamaba como por cuarta vez.

-Ehh?

-Diablos, a que rincón de tu gran mentecilla te haz ido esta vez mujer! – decía la pelirroja mientras miraba como hacia el cielo.

-Je, lo siento Lucecita – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, hace cuanto que no me llamabas así, ya extrañaba el apodo – dijo ella medio divertida.

-Pero si tú odias que te diga así.

-Pero que me vuelvas a llamar así me hace extrañar a la vieja Marina, la que solía burlarse de mi, la que se reía y contagiaba a todo aquel que tenia alrededor con su sonrisa, esa Marina es la que yo quiero, no los restos de lo que alguna vez fue – dijo Lucy con mirándola fijamente con profunda tristeza.

-Lucy…ya no sé si volveré a ser la misma – dijo ella con un semblante medio sombrío.

-Yo sé que si, sé que volveré a ver a mi vieja y fastidiosa Marinita, yo lucharé hasta volver a verla de nuevo, mientras tendré que seguir aguantando a su fantasma, aburrida e insoportable – dijo ella sacando la lengua.

-Jejejejeje – como respuesta al comentario la peliazul soltó una delicada carcajada.

-Eso, así me gusta – dijo la pelirroja palmeando suavemente la espalda de la peliazul.

-Hay Lucy, logras cosas que a veces creo que son imposibles – dijo mirándola con cariño.

-Ese es mi encanto no? – la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

-Jejejeje, contigo no se puede.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con una serie de ascensores, puesto que el edificio era de unos 20 pisos. Ellas tenían que llegar a su salón de danza que quedaba en el 3er. piso, así que, para no atiborrar más esos pobres ascensores, que ya iban colmados de estudiantes, decidieron echar una cerrerita por las escaleras. Mientras subían a la velocidad que le daban las piernas, no notaron que alguien venia descendiendo de ellas, hasta que…

¡PUM!

Una roja cabecita se vio caer al suelo como en cámara lenta, hasta que se estrello de lleno contra el duro suelo. Una cabeza peliazul miraba como todo sucedía lentamente. Una tercera cabeza se sumó al asombro de la peliazul.

-Lucy! – la peliazul fue a auxiliar a su amiga que estaba completamente tendida en el suelo – estas bien?

-Ricky musaraña tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó… - cantaba una aturdida Lucy rodeada de estrellitas y pajaritos.

-Lo lamento, tu amiga esta bien – preguntó la tercera persona con la cual habia colisionado Lucy.

-Estará bien, creo – dijo para luego levantar la mirada de su amiga y dirigirla hacia aquella persona, encontrándose con un joven de unos 25 años, muy alto, cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos violetas, vestido con tenis negros, jeans gastados y playera negra. Se agachó para ver si la pelirroja sufrió algún daño.

Lucy despertó y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos tan bellos, claro según para ella, luego distinguió los demás rasgos del rostro del muchacho, y nunca pensó que, en la vida, pudiese haber un muchacho mas guapo que ese.

-Acaso eres mi ángel de la guarda? – preguntó aun medio confundida por el golpe

El chico solo rió muy levemente.

-Bien, creo que ya está bien, ya volvió a decir sus tonterías – la peliazul se burlaba de su amiga.

-Como te llamas? – Preguntó ignorando el comentario de su amiga – yo soy Lucy Shidou – dijo levantándose del suelo y extendiéndole la mano.

-Latis Glowingsword, encantado – dijo levantándose también y estrechando la pequeña mano de la pelirroja con la de él. Al contacto, ambos sintieron una calida sensación recorrer sus cuerpos, y sus miradas no podían apartarse del otro.

-Ehh, disculpen, pero ya vamos llegando tarde, nos van a regañar Lucy – dijo Marina rompiendo así con la atmósfera mágica que se habia creado entre Lucy y Latis.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos Lucy – dijo Latis mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

-Hay Marina, por que me haces esto! – lloraba la pelirroja.

-Vamonos – dijo tomando de la mano y arrastrando a su amiga hacia el salón.

-Eres mala Marina.

Ambas terminaron de subir los escalones faltantes para llegar al tercer piso. Luego caminaron un poco por el largo pasillo hasta situarse frente a la puerta del dichoso salón. Antes de entrar se hicieron la señal de la cruz en señal de temor por lo que pudiesen encontrar adentro. Abrieron lentamente la puerta y…

Sintieron la mirada inquisidora de su profesora, un escalofrío las recorrió al ver el rostro desfigurado de la rabia de aquella mujer.

-Bien, como hay algunas a las que les gusta hacerme la contra cuando yo digo que lo que mas desteto es la impuntualidad, las señoritas Shidou y Ryuuzaki me harán el enorme favor de quedarse a limpiar el salón una vez haya terminado la clase, no sin antes hacer dos horas extra de ejercicios cuando la clase de hoy haya terminado, verdad señoritas? – dijo mirando fija y seriamente a las aludidas.

-Pero…pero… - intentó refutar Lucy. Mala decisión.

-Señorita Shidou, si quiere que no se agregue dos horas mas de ejercicios a usted y a su amiga, sugiero entonces que mantenga cerrado su pico – dijo mirando fúrica a la pelirroja.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron ambas mientras agachaban la cabeza

-Bien, acomódense en sus lugares, comenzaremos con el calentamiento.

Las chicas corrieron a acomodarse y así poder empezar de una vez la dichosa clase.

-Muy bien, en sus posiciones, comenzaremos flexionando las rodillas y separando los pies mientras elevamos el brazo derecho al momento de flexionar las rodillas. Luego se incorporan aun con el brazo elevado y se tuercen hacia la derecha junto con su brazo, luego se repite la secuencia desde el principio, quedó claro?

-SI PROFESORAAAA!

-Muy bien, comenzamos en _un_ (aplauso) _deux_ (aplauso) _trois_ (aplauso) _quatre_ (aplauso) _un_...

Asi pasó toda la tarde muy lentamente, entre ejercicios y ensayos en el salon de danza clasica, con una exigente Caldina que trataba de exprimir cada vez mas a sus estudiantes, sobre todo a las mejores, entre las cuales se hallaban Marina y Lucy, conjunto con otra compañera llamada Aska Wang Lee, de origen chino. Una vez la clase regular terminó, las muchachas se quedaron a hacer las dos fatigosas horas de castigo junto a su profesora, quien se quedó a supervisarlas. Las muchachas terminaron muertas. Y se dijeron que nunca mas en la vida volvian a llegar tarde a clase con esa profesora. No señor.

-Muchachas, todavia no se van ? – una rubia de lentes se habia acercado al salon de sus amigas.

-Buenas noches señorita Hououji – saludó Caldina cordialmente.

-Buenas noches madame Caldina, disculpe, no sabia que aun se encontraba aqui. – se disculpaba la linda ojiverde.

-No se preocupe, ya me retiraba, y ustedes dos espero hayan aprendido la leccion si no quieren que el dia de hoy vuelva a repetirse, les quedó claro?

-Si madame – ambas dijeron avergonzadas.

Y así madame Caldina se fue caminando tan gracilmente que parecía flotar en el aire. Ella era una mujer hermosa con unas curvas exuberantes, para la alegría de los masculinos y la envidia de las femeninas. De piel morena y un bello cabello rosado. Aunque era muy exigente con sus estudiantes. Pocos sabían de la cordialidad fuera de su salón de clases. Era totalmente diferente.

-Bueno chicas, ya se van? – preguntó Anahís.

-Ojala fuera así, aun nos queda limpiar este salón, Saturno va a matarme por llegar tan tarde – decía una resignada Lucy ya imaginándose el discurso que le iba a dar su hermano mayor cuando llegara a su casa.

-Si quieren me quedo a ayudarlas, por mi no hay problema – se ofreció amablemente la rubia ojiverde.

-No Anahís, gracias, Lucy tu puedes ir si quieres, total que no hay mucho que limpiar, solo hay que barrer un poco – dijo la peliazul – además no queremos que Saturno se enoje verdad, anda ve, yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

-Pero Marina… - dijo Lucy con su semblante triste.

-Está bien, no importa, yo de todos modos no tengo a nadie quien me regañe – dijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

-Pero Marina… - intentó refutar esta vez Anahís.

-Ya váyanse si no quieren que me enoje.

-Pero… - Lucy intentó decir, pero vio la determinación en los ojos azules de su amiga – está bien, pero solo porque no quiero exponer mi hermoso cuerpo a tu furia – terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-Jejeje, ya, váyanse, y cuídense, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Marina, descansa bien – dijo Lucy dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Adiós Mar, nos veremos mañana entonces – la rubia abrazó también a Marina.

La rubia y la pelirroja se fueron dejando a Marina limpiar tranquilamente el salón, cosa que no le llevó demasiado tiempo.

Cuando concluyó al fin eran casi las 20:30 de la noche y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, acompañado por una hermosa luna llena.

Cerró el salón y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para llegar al vestidor. Cuando estaba a la altura del segundo piso escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Música. Un piano mas precisamente. Ella quería seguir de largo e ignorar ese bello sonido, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su propio cansancio y calmadamente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía esa maravillosa música. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, solo unos pocos rayos lunares le daban un poco de iluminación. Conforme avanzaba se podía escuchar mas claramente aquella dulce melodía. Llegó hasta la puerta del salón de cuerdas, de donde provenía la enigmática música. Abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido aquella puerta. Y lo que se encontró adentro le quitó por completo la respiración.

Bajo la calida luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta se encontraba un muchacho tocando maravillosamente aquel piano de cola. Sus dedos resbalaban por aquellas teclas con una delicadeza poco común. La figura del muchacho sobresalía por los rayos lunares que bañaban su cuerpo. Una lágrima cayó de aquellos ojos. Marina se entristeció y se enterneció al mismo tiempo. La dulce melodía era la más triste y la mas hermosa que habia escuchado. Y ese muchacho. Ahora lo miraba atentamente. Cabellos lavanda. Vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Sus ojos. Parecían que eran la copia de los ojos de Marina. Eran tan azules como los de ella. Y reflejaban una tristeza increíble. De ellos habia escapado aquella lagrima impertinente. Él muchacho parecía un ángel. Era hermoso. Delicado. Si, definitivamente tenia que ser un ángel. Nunca habia visto un muchacho tan apuesto en toda su vida. Y ese muchacho estaba haciendo magia. Magia tocando aquel piano.

De pronto la música cesó.

Y dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron…

Y dos almas sin saber quedaron atadas para siempre….

Y ambos supieron en ese entonces que jamás se olvidarían…

…..

Bien, acá está el primer capi de este fic, mi primer fic de Magic Knight Rayaert, sean condescendientes conmigo, por favor. Espero que les guste. Esperaré sus comentarios. Nos vemos luego, BeSSiToSS.

**ANTITO'S**


	2. Melancolia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, son del grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura mía, jejeje…

**Mi amado pianista**

**Capitulo II: Melancolía**

_Abrió la puerta de la gran mansión en la que vivía. Estaba feliz porque aquel día habia tenido una cita con su amado Ascot. La habia llevado a un concierto al aire libre en el anfiteatro a las afueras de la cuidad._

_-Madre, padre, ya llegué! – exclamó feliz la muchacha, pero no recibió contestación de parte de sus progenitores, lo cual la extrañó demasiado – madre, padre? – decía mientras recorría el recibidor en busca de sus padres, como no los encontró ahí fue hacia el living y tampoco estaban ahí, no se escuchaba ni un sonido en la gran casona, no de sus empleados, ni de su nana, de nadie. No habia nadie en aquel lugar. Y se preocupó. Nunca en sus 18 años habia escuchado tanto silencio en su amado hogar. Resignada ya se dirigió a su despacho a ver si sus padres se encontraban allí. Abrió la puerta muy lentamente y lo que se encontró allí la dejó en shock._

_-MADRE, PADRE, NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Se levantó de súbito de su amplia cama. Otra vez ese sueño.

Desde que murieron sus padres cada noche ese sueño acudía a ella. Recordándole la terrible realidad en la que vivía. Lo que habia presenciado aquel día difícilmente podría ser borrado de su traumada memoria. Aun recordaba la sensación de las lágrimas en su bello rostro, la tibieza de la sangre en sus manos, el agudo dolor en su pecho…

Marina jamás seria la misma desde aquel día.

La luz que ella irradiaba hacia sus seres queridos se apagó de golpe. Sus ojos de gata que antes reflejaban dulzura y picardía ahora solo son dos pupilas opacas. Su piel de porcelana que antes parecía ser el mismo brillo de la luna ahora parece la piel de un fantasma, un blanco grisáceo. Lo único igual en ella son sus labios. La diferencia es que no esbozan una sincera sonrisa. Solo imitan un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Siempre después de ese horrible sueño la garganta se le secaba hasta lo imposible, consecuencia de los jadeos involuntarios experimentados por la tensión de aquella pesadilla. Al llegar al lugar no se molestó en encender la luz.

Solo la luna llena iluminaba aquel lugar.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua bien helada y se dirigió a la ventana abierta que refrescaba aquella oscura cocina. Mientras bebía observaba fijamente aquel astro que solía acompañarla fielmente cada noche desde aquella tragedia.

Y una imagen inesperada acudió a su mente: aquel muchacho que tocaba el piano.

Tanta magnificencia.

Tanto talento.

Tanta melancolía.

Y como el resplandor lunar abrigaba a aquel muchacho.

Y esa lagrima. A Marina le habia dolido en el alma ver llorar a ese joven.

Y esos ojos. Los más bellos que habia visto jamás. Para ella se convirtió en su ángel del piano.

Tan bello.

Tan frágil.

Tan triste.

Y recordaba claramente la sensación cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

***********FLASH BACK***********

_Aquellos dos pares de orbes azules se encontraban fijos en la otra mirada. Parecían dos imanes. Atrayéndose. Reclamándose. Pidiendo algún contacto._

_El muchacho se levantó de aquel hermoso piano con intenciones de acercarse a la peliazul._

_Pero ésta se acobardó y se avergonzó por haberlo encontrado en una situación tan intima, por lo cual solo atinó a decir…_

_-Yo…lo siento…por haberte interrumpido…debo irme…discúlpame – y sin siquiera dejar hablar al pobre muchacho se fue dejando a un desconcertado joven._

***********FLASH BACK***********

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dejado hablar.¿que le habría dicho de haberlo hecho?¿le habría reclamado por haberlo interrumpido?¿o quizá hubiese entablado algún tipo de conversación con ella? La duda la carcomía en lo mas hondo. Ella no era de esas que específicamente le importara entrometerse en la vida privada de los demás. Pero ese muchacho de cabellos lavanda era una excepción a la regla. Le intrigaba en sobremanera saber el porque de su tristeza.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que sufría en el mundo. Pero… ¿Cómo afrontar ese dolor que le calaba tan hondo en el alma?¿ese joven estaría pasando por algo parecido? No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que quería volver a ver a ese chico.

Solo habia un problema.

Ascot.

Tenia que aclarar esa situación pronto.

Solo habia dos opciones.

O volvían a ser la pareja de antes, cosa que a ella le parecía difícil cuando él la habia dejado tan sola.

O cortaba de raíz aquella relación que ya habia dejado de ser precisamente eso.

No es que no lo quisiera, pero se habían alejado demasiado, quizá no tenían futuro alguno si seguían juntos, pero como dicen por ahí "nada es eterno", de lo único que tenia miedo era de lastimar los sentimientos de Ascot, después de todo él siempre había sido muy lindo con ella, cuando quiso confortarla por el repentino fallecimiento de sus padres ella no se lo permitió. Por otro lado no habían hablado mucho desde aquel suceso, solo lo necesario, quizá hubiese aluna esperanza de que su relación resurgiera intacta. Solo habia que mantener una insignificante charla con Ascot, y ahí se suscitarían dos finales: o esa relación acababa de una vez por todas, o resurgía de entre las cenizas. Todo puede suceder.

Pero también estaba aquel misterioso muchacho del piano.

No lo sabía con certeza, pero sentía una profunda conexión emocional con aquel chico. Cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado sintió todo el dolor de aquel misterioso pianista. Su corazón latía con energía renovada. Como hace tanto tiempo que no latía. ¿El destino acaso los habia unido en aquel mágico lugar? No lo supo a ciencia cierta, ella nunca creyó en ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar.

Dentro de sus propias cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de que era tan tarde, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 2:37 de la madrugada, y automáticamente dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, en donde se arropó suavemente en su cama y poco a poco fue cerrando sus bellos ojitos azules. Conciliando rápidamente el sueño, pues siempre de cada pesadilla a la peliazul se le agotaban las fuerzas, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sin saber el día que le esperaba en Be Yourself.

**Por la mañana, mas precisamente en la residencia Hououji…**

El sol se colaba poco a poco por las cortinas de la gran habitación de una hermosa rubia de ojos de esmeralda. Despertó lentamente, sin prisa, como era ella realmente, la paciencia personificada en ese bello ángel rubio. Se desperezó lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Agarró los lentes de contacto que estaban encima de su mesita de luz y cuidadosamente se los colocando conjunto con un liquido que los lubricaba hasta que se humedecieran con sus propios lagrimales. Apenas terminó esa tarea cuando oyó un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante – concedió Anahís.

-Buenos días hija – dijo su madre entrando a la habitación con una bandeja la cual contenía el desayuno de la rubia.

-Buenos días madre.

-Solo vengo a dejarte el desayuno…ah…me olvidaba…te llegó esto – dijo mostrándole un sobre que aparentemente contenía una carta – vaya, esto se está haciendo costumbre verdad? – comentó con aire de picardía.

-"Esto es de nunca acabar" – pensó la rubia mientras miraba fijamente la misiva en manos de su madre – si, creo – dijo suspirando a modo de resignación.

-Bien, entonces te dejo para que leas la carta tranquila – dijo su madre para terminar de retirarse de la alcoba de su hija.

Una vez sola, Anahís se debatía entre abrir o no la dichosa carta. Así que mirando atentamente su desayuno se dijo a si misma que primero debería comer antes de leer esa carta ya imaginándose el contenido. Desayunó pacíficamente y miraba de vez en cuando aquel sobre, así que se armó de valor y empezó a abrirlo con cuidado.

-A ver con que payasada sale ahora – decía para sí misma y cuando abrió el sobre de este empezaron a caer pétalos de rosa blancos. Increíblemente sonrió llevándose unos cuantos pétalos a su fina y resta nariz, el olor que despedían era exquisito e inundó cada uno de sus sentidos – vaya, si que puede ser tan espléndidamente detallista cuando se lo propone – y así dejó los pétalos de lado para sacar la hoja correspondiente a la carta que supuestamente iba dirigida hacia ella. Las desdobló y empezó a leer mentalmente.

_Querida Anahís:_

_Aquí me encuentras una vez más como hace ya dos meses. Dos meses de ardua lucha por conseguir aunque sea que me mires tan solo unos segundos. De que me brindes aunque sea una leve y bella sonrisa. De que cuando pase por tu lado aunque sea conseguir que me digas "hola"._

_¿Sabes? Yo no soy de los que se rinden tan fácilmente ante una negativa tan "solemne" como me la haz sabido dar tú hace dos meses atrás. Cualquier otro simplemente hubiese desistido con tu tremenda negativa. Pero yo no soy así. Y creo que ya te haz dado cuenta de eso._

_Por eso te pido, como cada mañana hace dos meses, que me dejes formar parte de tu vida. Tengo tanto para darte y te me lo pones cada vez más difícil._

_Me gustas, me gustas demasiado mi querida Anahís, mi hermosa hada del arpa. Siempre logro excusarme un momento de mis clases de guitarra eléctrica solo para ir a escucharte. Y para verte. Aunque tú no te des cuenta de ello. Pero me gusta observarte mientras tus bellas manos hacen tan bello trabajo. Y no te halago solo para quedar bien ante ti si es lo que piensas. Simplemente reconozco lo que una gran artista como tú sabe hacer._

_Ahora me despido, dejándote bien en claro que no me resignaré hasta que por lo menos consiga que me sonrías con esa hermosa boca tuya. Te dejo un reguero de besos por ese bello rostro que tienes. Se despide de ti_

_Atte. Paris Greendale_

_PD: no me rendiré, eso tenlo por seguro preciosa._

Anahís sonrió. Ese muchacho. ¿Porque no simplemente se rendía y ya? ¿Qué no sabia lo que significaba el vocablo NO? Que terco era. Pero a la ojiverde le divertía la situación. Ignorándolo olímpicamente cada vez que el chico pasaba "coincidentemente" por su lado, o evitando pasar por donde estaba él, o ser indiferente cada vez que él contaba un chiste a propósito a sus amigos cuando ella estaba cerca de ver si podía hacerla sonreír. Pero ninguna de las tretas del chico parecía funcionar. Pero este no desistía de su misión: conquistar a la linda pelirrubia.

-Jejeje, hay hay hay mi querido Paris, vamos a ver cuanto te dura – dijo ella sonriendo "maliciosamente", si ese muchacho se pensaba que teniendo tantos detalles con ella se ganaría su corazón, ella le demostraría que estaba equivocado, ella no se dejaría tan fácil.

**Mientras tanto, en el dojo Shidou…**

Lucy se encontraba desayunando muy alegre de la vida. Como lo eran para ella todos lo días, todos los meses, todos los benditos años. Pero esa mañana en particular se despertó con el ánimo por los cielos. Había soñado toda la noche con su ángel de ojos violeta. Se lo había imaginado besándola bajo la calida luz del atardecer en la orilla del mar. Si. Lucy era una soñadora por excelencia. Soñaba con todo lo que le gustaba: flores, animales, sus hermanos, sus amigas, y ahora Latis se agregaba a su lista.

Estaba sentada en la mesa junto a sus tres hermanos mayores: el menor era Maciel, por lo tanto el mas compañero por ser solo unos años mayor que Lucy, luego seguía Cameo, que junto con Maciel conformaba la dupla "espanta novios aprovechados" de su querida hermanita menor, y finalmente el mayor y responsable por sus tres pequeños hermanos, Saturno, quien se encargaba de dar orden en esa casa y de castigar a sus hermanos por ser tan celosos con Lucy, claro que él en el fondo también lo era, pero demostrarlo no seria un buen ejemplo para sus hermanos varones, y menos para la pobre Lucy. Esta última dio un largo suspiro seguido de una gran sonrisa de querubín después de haber terminado sus cereales, echo que no paso desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de Maciel y Cameo.

-Oye hermana, como que hoy haz amanecido mas alegre de lo normal, no es cierto Cameo? – indago con sospecha y mirando hacia su hermano.

-Ya lo creo Maciel, mírala, está toda feliz, bueno, más que de costumbre – dijo mirando a su hermana.

-No se de que están hablando – dijo ella haciéndose la indignada y volteando la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo, cosa que fue imposible, sus hermanos ya se habían dado cuenta.

-Es un chico verdad hermanita! Dime, quien es el degenerado que quiere aprovecharse de ti! – Exigió Cameo.

-Si! Si! A QUIEN HAY QUE MATAR! – vocifero a viva voz Maciel, uniéndose a su hermano para matar al desgraciado que quería aprovecharse de su inocente hermanita.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, Lucy ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que debe hacer y lo que no, así que si esta interesada en algún muchacho no tiene nada de malo, se lo deben por haber espantado a todos los muchachos que han querido acercarse a ella y que ustedes se lo han impedido – dijo Saturno como siempre tratando de salvar a su hermana de esas penosas situaciones en que la ponían sus muy sobre protectores hermanos, y tratando de que estos le den mas libertad a su hermana para que pudiese salir con chicos como cualquier chica normal de sus edad, aunque en el fondo también estaba celoso, pero no lo admitiría delante de sus hermanos.

-Gracias Saturno! Tu si me comprendes! – la pelirroja abrazó efusivamente a su hermano mayor.-

-ASI QUE ES CIERTO! – exclamó Maciel

-ES UN CHICO! – dijeron Cameo y Maciel al mismo tiempo

-Eh…yo…pues…jejeje…ADIOS! – y así la pelirroja salió disparada de la cocina, oh si, escaparse era la mejor solución en ese momento, bah, como lo era en la mayoría de los casos.

-ESPERA LUCY! – vocifero Cameo

-EXPLICANOOOSSS AAAAHHHOOOORRRRAAA! – un grito resonó así en todo el vecindario, espantando a las pobres aves que dormían en los árboles.

Al mediodía, en la residencia Ryuuzaki…

Marina se encontraba sentada en su cama con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Como de costumbre ya desde la muerte de sus padres no bajó al gran comedor a almorzar ¿Para que? Solo el estar en ese lugar abriría mas aun la herida en su maltratado y doliente corazón. Recordaba haber pasado ahí momentos inolvidables con ellos.

Las anécdotas de papa Alexander.

Las dulces sonrisas de mamá Allegra.

Las carcajadas familiares.

¿Qué era lo que quedaban de aquellos días en que todo parecía resplandecer por si solo?

Y la respuesta fue casi automática: nada.

Solo los recuerdos.

Pero como dicen por ahí no se viven de los recuerdos.

Se atesoran, para que el paso del tiempo no los arruine ni los malgaste, como una preciosa fotografía. Y que mejor lugar para atesorar tales joyas que la mente misma. Aunque pasen los años uno siempre se acuerda de todo aquello que lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Podrás caer bajo el influjo de la senilidad debido a tus años, mas la felicidad es simplemente imborrable.

Y Marina sin querer se había convertido en una ferviente coleccionista de recuerdos. Atesoraba cada momento compartido con sus padres como si ella fuese una cámara de video con una memoria infinita.

Pero había cosas que ya no podría atesorar: no podrían verla recibirse en Be Yourself. Tampoco vería a su madre arreglándola para su boda. Ni a su padre conduciéndola hasta el altar para entregarla en brazos del que fuese su novio. Y menos que nada viéndolos cargar por primera vez a su nieto o nieta.

Y sin su permiso, dos gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de aquellos apagados faroles azules. No habia un dia para Marina en el cual no existieran las lagrimas. Por mas que el sol brillase con todo su esplendor afuera, ella lo convertía en el día más gris de su vida.

No porque lo quisiera así.

Solo…pasaba.

No más.

No menos.

Y miró a través de su ventana como espesas nubes empezaban a cubrir el hasta entonces despejado cielo azul. Como con altiva superioridad tapaban poco a poco al fervoroso sol, convirtiendo sus imponentes rayos en un tenue resplandor.

Hoy llovería otra vez.

Como llovía todos los días en su corazón.

Hasta que las estruendosas campanadas dadas por aquel antiguo reloj que residía en el corredor principal de la mansión Ryuuzaki, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, anunciándole la llegada de la "hora de la inercia".

13:00 hs. otra vez el mismo cuento. Sus pies moviéndose solos. La llevaron hasta su closet de donde sacó su campera de cuero azul, colocándosela al fin. Bajó las escaleras. Tomó su bolso que contenía su respectivo uniforme de la mesa del recibidor y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando llegó tomó un paraguas del armario que había al lado de ésta y salió rumbo a su amada academia.

Ni bien puso un pie fuera del enrejado que protegía la gran mansión comenzó a lloviznar. A garuar como decimos por estos lares. Y garuaba muy fino.

Y por acá cuando te garúa finito no es buena señal. Algo va a cambiar.

Su expresión reflejaba lo que su alma transmitía. Nada. Miraba como las finas gotas se estrellaban suavemente contra el duro pavimento de las aceras. No existía el viento, no se había materializado con una fuerte presencia como lo había echo el día anterior.

Día raro.

Pero la llovizna pronto se convirtió en aguacero.

Implacable.

Dominante.

Marina solo escuchaba como antes las suaves gotitas se convertían en gruesos gotones de agua cristalina.

Cerró los ojos solo escuchando la música de la naturaleza darle un concierto exclusivo solo para ella. La caída de la lluvia. Como golpeaba contra las hojas de los árboles, en una brusca caricia. Como el agua chocaba contra el suelo, como queriendo traspasarlo de alguna forma. Inconscientemente bajó el paraguas para poder sentir un poco de esa magia que quería brindarle el calido aguacero.

No importándole cuanto se mojara.

No importándole si se enfermaba.

No tenia a nadie que le recriminara por ser tan descuidada.

Y por un momento quiso que la lluvia se la llevara. Que le diera un remedio a su cansado corazón. Que la abrigara del eterno frío que hoy le brindaba la soledad.

Y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar como un mar embravecido d las profundidades de aquellos orbes celestes.

Y ligeros sollozos acompañaban el propio aguacero que ahora eran sus ojos. Miraba hacia el cielo como pidiéndole una respuesta a una pregunta que hace tiempo se formulaba. Mientras seguía caminando. Como un patético robot.

El paraguas quedó olvidado hace dos manzanas atrás.

El bolso de pura suerte aun era sujetado por una de sus frágiles manos.

Y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y a hacer que lentamente perdiera el control de su cuerpo.

Iba a caer de rodillas, se rendiría ante el poder hipnotizante de la lluvia e iba a quedarse dormida en ese profundo encanto arrullándola hasta que no despertara nunca más.

Pero extrañamente no fue así.

De repente sintió una hermosa y seductora calidez acunándola en contra de algo. De alguien. Alguien la tenía entre sus brazos ahora.

Protegiéndola.

Haciéndola sentirse extraña. Como aliviada. Sus penas estaban siendo suplantadas por aquella calidez que le brindaban los brazos de la persona que se encontraba con ella en ese momento. Ella mantenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de aquella persona. Y entonces sintió un aroma que rápidamente extasió todos sus sentidos. Una combinación de cipreses y canela, con un toque ligeramente amanerado. Un olor puramente masculino. De hombre.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?¿Por qué lloras así? – le dijo una suave voz, tan sedante como el arrullo de un río

-Yo…solo…quiero…irme…y…nunca regresar – dijo ella entre lágrimas pero ya sin sollozos, aun con la cara escondida en aquel confortante pecho y resguardada por esos calidos brazos.

-¿Irte?¿De donde?¿A donde quieres ir?

-De este mundo tan injusto…que me arrebató lo que yo mas amaba en el mundo…quiero irme con ellos, donde sea que estén, yo no puedo estar mas tiempo sola, no puedo, no quiero… - dijo ella sollozando nuevamente, estaba sacando un dolor que no había logrado sosegar con nadie, ni siquiera con Lucy y Anahís, ni con la misma Alanis.

-Y privar al mundo de tu invaluable presencia? – Preguntó aquella persona, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y se estremezca bajo aquellos brazos – puede que no te conozca, pero se con claridad que debes ser una persona extraordinaria, con tanto para darle al mundo, tanto que ofrecer…

-Pero que caso tiene tener tanto que ofrecer si no hay nadie a quien brindárselo? – preguntó la peliazul aferrándose aun mas a el pecho de aquel desconocido.

-Entonces búscalo pequeña – dijo dulcemente – yo no se a quien haz perdido que te duele tanto su ausencia, pero crees que a ellos les gustaría verte en este estado?¿pidiéndole a la lluvia que te deje morir? Yo creo que ellos se decepcionarían mucho si te vieran así, ellos querrían que siguieras con tu vida, que trates de volver a ser feliz, porque se con toda certeza que tu no eras así como eres ahora.

A Marina le reconfortaron tanto esas bellas palabras, pero… ¿era así de fácil? ¿Solo tratar de empezar de nuevo?

Y quiso buscar la respuesta en el rostro de aquel extraño. Fue subiendo lentamente su azul mirada para ver por primera vez el rostro de aquella persona. De ese hombre.

Y se sorprendió enormemente al reconocer aquellas facciones.

Unos ojos tan azules como los de ella se encontraban posados en su mirada azul. Examinándola. Estudiándola. Confortándola. Mostrando tanta tristeza como la de ella. Bañados en una espesa selva de pestañas largas y curvadas.

Unos cabellos lilas brillantes, aunque ahora estuvieran tan empapados como el cabello de ella.

Una piel tan blanca y atersada que sintió el llamativo instinto de acunar ese rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

Un rostro tan bello como el de un mismo ángel. Porque era él. Era su ángel del piano. Y estaba entre sus brazos. Se perdió en esos ojos que la invitaban a nadar infinitamente en ellos.

Y algo mágico pasó.

Sonrió. Él sonrió. Con tanta dulzura que creyó desarmarse en ese mismo momento.

De pronto dejó de llover. Y los rayos de sol mágicamente se empezaron a colar a través de las gruesas nubes haciendo el momento mas especial aun. Y los ojos azules de él brillaron calidamente mirándola fijamente.

-Marina – dijo ella de repente – Marina Ryuuzaki, ese es mi nombre – dijo ella aun perdida en el profundo azul de la mirada de él y aun siendo resguardada por sus brazos.

-Un bello nombre para una bella dama – dijo el dulcemente logrando que ella se sonroje un poco – es un placer conocerte Marina, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos visto una vez, pero no me diste la oportunidad de presentarme…

Silencio. Un silencio que para Marina duraron siglos cuando en verdad solo fueron unos pocos segundos.

-Mi nombre es Clef, Clef Schneider…

…..

Bien, aquí está el segundo capi. AL FIN!

Bueno, mucho drama debo decir, pero quise enfocarme en el dolor de perder a las personas mas amadas para alguien, en este caso los padres de Marina. Es que no es fácil quedarse sola de la noche a la mañana. Mas de una de ustedes lo debe de sabes verdad?

Gracias a todas ustedes por los hermosos reviews, este fic tuvo una buena acogida, hasta ahora le gustó, espero siga así, pero si hay algo que no les gusta háganmelo saber, eso si, en criticas constructivas, porque la verdad no me van las personas groseras que ponen los comentarios tan crudamente.

Bien, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:

**Jessicacefiro**: mi primer reviews! Gracia Jessi querida, de verdad, me alegré mucho, y mas sabiendo que era tuyo. Ya sabes que soy una fiel fan de tus historias, sobre todo de "un amor inesperado". Nos estaremos leyendo pronto gordiss. BeSSiToSS!

**Stern-Rosenkreuz****:** gracias por leer mi humilde fic, el primero que hago de MKR, anime que amo tanto como SM, sino nunca hubiese escrito esto, pero seguirán viniendo mas historias, de eso que no te quepa duda. Millones de gracias niña. BeSSiToSS!

**Mia Ryuzaki:** yo también estoy algo cansada de leer siempre lo mismo, y como no hay mucho fics CLEMIS, pues yo decidí hacer uno, creo que hasta ahora voy bien. BeSSiToSS NiÑa!

**Hannah-Sonatina****:** Gracias por el reviews, de verdad, te considero una gran autora, tus fics son maravillosos, estoy esperando la actualización de "el amor de ascot", de verdad, me encanta ese fic, espero lo actualices prontito. BeSSiToSS!

**Digressesgirl92****:** Gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio mucho, también soy fiel lectora de tus fic, espero los actualices pronto, espero no te tardes, sobre todo con "guerreros mágicos", ese fic es supremo gordiss. BeSSiToSS!

**Hartian**: gracias a ti también por el reviews, también espero que la musa no me abandone nunca, oren por eso niñas, oren por eso…BeSSiToSS!

**ChibiDrew:** gracias infinitamente, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero seguirte leyendo, BeSSiToSS!

Gracias a todas mis niñas, con este nuevo fic también tengo una nueva familia a parte de la que y tengo con mi fic de SM, ustedes serán tan valiosas para mi como ellas, así que siempre considérense con la libertad de hacerme preguntas o darme sugerencias. Lamento si me tarde en actualizar, pero soy madre de dos hermosas princesas, y consumen gran parte de mi tiempo, espero sean comprensivas. Esto ira lento, pero seguro. No lo dejaré abandonado. Palabra de guerrera mágica! Jejeje, ahora si me voy, agradeciéndoles que me hallan agregado a sus favoritos, los alertas y toda la cosa, no estaremos leyendo pronto niñas (al menos eso espero).

Se despide de ustedes aquí su fiel servidora:

**ANTITO'S**


	3. El ángel del piano y la ninfa bailarina

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, son del grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura mía, jejeje…

**Mi amado pianista**

**Capitulo III: El ángel del piano y la ninfa bailarina**

Marina simplemente se había quedado hechizada viendo fijamente a su querido ángel del piano, aunque éste le había dicho su nombre, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su ángel. SU ángel. Dejó de mirarlo y extrañamente hundió su rostro nuevamente en el pecho de Clef y lo abrazó con fuerza. El pelilavanda, lejos de rechazar el contacto, la abrazó aun mas contra si mismo.

Era increíble.

Como dos perfectos extraños, pues por más que la palabra doliese, eso eran, extraños, se pudiesen complementar y fundirse como si fueran una misma persona. Ella disfrutaba el aroma a cipreses y canela de él. Y Clef se extasiaba hasta lo indecible con el aroma a jazmines y a lluvia que destilaba su larga cabellera azul. Se sentía tan bien. Ambos se sentían bien.

Como aliviados.

Con una extraña sensación de que eso lo habían estado esperando desde aquella noche en que se miraron por primera vez.

Pero mas allá de eso, sentían una sensación un tanto rara…no sabían como definirlo…se sentían… ¿Completos?

Si. Eso era exactamente lo que sentían en ese momento. Como si hubiesen estado toda su vida esperando al otro, pero era tan extraño sentir aquello. ¿Era el destino acaso? ¿O solo fue la casualidad lo que los reunió en la academia, en el salón de cuerdas?

Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no supieron si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero eso importaba tan poco cuando estaban tan acoplados entre ellos.

Pero la magia no puede durar toda la vida. Y aquel pequeño instante de perfección y eternidad fue roto por una repentina voz femenina, la cual no ocultaba para nada su asombro.

-¡¿Clef? ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Clef quiso que la tierra se partiese en dos y se lo tragara enterito. Ella no podía aparecer en un momento menos oportuno. Automáticamente la pareja rompió el abrazo y miraron consternados a la persona dueña de aquella alterada voz.

Era una muchacha que aparentaba unos 23 años. De figura envidiable y belleza única. Era casi tan bella como Marina. Su tez de piel era un tanto morena, como si estuviese levemente bronceada. Unos hermosos ojos color avellana y un cabello muy largo y sedoso, el cual llevaba sujeto en una alta cola de caballo. Estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas largas en color marrón, unos pantalones de vestir en tono beige, zapatos de tacón negros. Llevaba en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un estuche cuyo contenido era una flauta travesera (flauta traversa celta). Y un gran detalle de todo esto es que estaba visiblemente…enojada.

-¡Clef contéstame! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías abrazando a esa chica?

-Presea, por favor…cálmate – decía Clef mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a Marina en el proceso, la cual no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Acaso esa chica tenia algún tipo de relación con Clef? Pues claro que si, si será tonta, ella lo había llamado por su nombre con tanta familiaridad…aparte estaba demasiado sulfurada como para no tener una relación cercana. Y el corazón de Marina se encogió lo indecible al razonar en aquello.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡Te veo abrazando una chica que no soy yo! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me ponga?

-Pues no tendrías porqué ponerte así – decía Clef en un tono demasiado calmado, se notaba que era un ser que no acostumbraba a discutir con nadie – además, tu y yo ya no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver, así que no se porque tendría que molestarte el que yo este con alguna chica, lo de nosotros se terminó hace mucho tiempo, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

-¡No quiero! ¡Cuando entenderás tú que no podrás encontrar a nadie mejor que yo para estar a tu lado! ¿Qué no ves lo mucho que yo te necesito? – le decía esto ultimo con lagrimas desbordando en su cara.

-Ya basta Presea, date cuenta de una vez que esto nos está haciendo daño, no solo a ti por sufrir por mi causa, sin a mi también por la culpa que siento al saber que te estoy causando un dolor tan grande, por favor, trata de ser feliz de nuevo, retoma tu vida y déjame hacer la mía en paz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes algo con esta chiquilla? – dijo apuntando a Marina con un dedo y mirándola con un odio infinito, la peliazul se sintió repentinamente pequeña debido a la fulminante mirada de aquella muchacha.

-¿Y si así fuese…que? – le dijo calmadamente Clef pero con una mirada que denotaba que estaba retando a la castaña. Tanto ella como Marina lo miraron sorprendidas. Presea porque nunca había visto una determinación tan grande en Clef. Y Marina porque jamás pensó escuchar aquellas palabras de su ángel del piano. Y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo desmesurado. Como si hubiese revivido de su eterno letargo en el que había estado sumergido los últimos seis meses.

Después de las palabras del pianista reino un incomodo silencio. Sobre todo para la pobre Marina, que estaba muy apenada por tener que presenciar una discusión de ex novios en todo su esplendor. Clef también estaba apenado por la situación en la que había metido a Marina sin querer. El silencio reino unos segundos mas, hasta que el pelilavanda lo rompió con una frase que a Presea le dolió infinitamente en el alma.

-Adiós Presea – dijo Clef mientras tomaba una mano de Marina, sorprendiéndola y llevándosela con él.

Cuando pasaron por al lado de la castaña, los tres sintieron una aire tan denso como si estuviese inundado de alquitrán, simplemente irrespirable. Presea solo se quedó de espaldas a ellos mientras la pareja se alejaba de ella.

Mantenía los puños muy cerrados, dejándose los nudillos blancos de tanta presión, sobre todo la mano que aun sostenía la flauta. Una vez que Clef y Marina ya no se veían se atrevió a murmurar algo que dejaría helado a cualquier ser vivo que la oyese de cerca.

-Maldito seas Clef…juro que haré lo que sea para que regreses a mi lado, y cuando estés conmigo el infierno será un hotel de cinco estrellas comparado con todo lo que te haré sufrir por la humillación que me haz hecho pasar…y esa niña se llevará la gran parte de mi odio y mi venganza, se ve que estas interesado en esa mocosa, por eso la haré sufrir tanto o mas aun que a ti.

_**Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras de Be Yourself…**_

Marina y Clef caminaban aun tomados de la mano rumbo a la academia. No era difícil saber el destino del otro, puesto que ambos se habían conocido en ese lugar, así que fácilmente asumieron que concurrían a aquella entrañable academia. Entre los dos reinaba un profundo silencio, pero a diferencia del anterior, este no era incomodo. Sino relajante después de haber vivido una situación tan tensa como la que acababan de pasar.

Clef iba meditando su situación con Presea. Hacia tres meses y medio que le habían dado fin a su relación. Bueno…más bien él le dio fin. Estaba cansado de los celos absurdos de Presea, sumado a su actitud obsesiva que tenia con él. Prácticamente no lo dejaba respirar. Se sentía asfixiado. Aunque debía de reconocer que ella al principio no era así, sino todo lo contrario: era bella si, pero lo que mas le gustaba era la comprensión que tenia con él, parecía entenderlo tan a la perfección, sobre todo con aquel…asunto que tanto le dolía aun. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella era cada vez mas invasiva con sus cosas, se fijaba en sus mensajes de texto en el celular, revisaba su correo electrónico, lo vigilaba cada vez que podía cuando él estaba en sus clases de piano…y como toda paciencia tiene un limite, Clef llegó al suyo, así que educadamente le pidió romper la relación, explicándole detalladamente los motivos. Presea en ese entonces había estallado en un mar de histeria, diciéndole que iba a cambiar y que por favor no la dejara. Y él, sin otro remedio a la vista hizo lo mas factible que creyó conveniente en ese momento…le creyó. Ella aparentemente se había vuelto mas tranquila, ya no acosaba a Clef con interrogatorios como ¿Con quien estuviste hoy? Y ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?. No. Nada de eso. Se había apaciguado. Hasta que él le dijo que tenia que viajar a su natal Alemania para visitar a sus abuelos maternos y que tardaría unos días en volver a Tokio. Ahí fue cunado toda apacibilidad se terminó de golpe. Presea había estallado en cólera diciéndole que no tenía por que volver a un país que solo le había traído tristeza, que seguramente tenía alguien más importante que ella allá y que no lo iba a tolerar. Y Clef, ya no pudiendo tolerar mas la situación, esta vez cortó de raíz su relación con la castaña, a pesar de los infinitos ruegos y súplicas que ella le daba. Esta vez no funcionó. Después de ese incidente que dio por terminada aquella enfermiza relación, se encontraban bastante a menudo por los pasillos de Be Yourself, y como siempre ella trataba de convencerlo de que volviese con ella, sin resultado alguno, Clef estaba decidido a erradicar a aquella bella castaña de su vida para siempre.

Una noche se había quedado en el salón de cuerdas después de pedirle permiso a su maestro, Zagato Glowingsword, hermano mayor de Latis, y como él era su alumno estrella, por su increíble don para transmitir tantas cosas a través del piano, lo dejó quedarse hasta que se hartara de tocar. Y así lo hizo, abrió la ventana del salón y apagó las luces, dejando solo a la hermosa luna llena iluminar aquel lugar.

Y cuando se sentó frente al piano solo se dejó fluir. Todos los sentimientos que habían estado aflorando en él desde hace mucho tiempo hicieron su aparición a través de cada nota tocada en aquel piano de cola. Pensó en su vida, como había sido y como podría ser…

Y la imagen de aquel acontecimiento, ese tan desgarrador que le había ocurrido hace tantos años atrás, le valió dejar escapar una lágrima de sus orbes azul cielo. Y por un momento el dolor se hizo más grande. Y se sintió más solo que nunca. Pero se detuvo al sentir que era minuciosamente observado por alguien. Buscó con su azulada mirada a la persona que lo había estado mirando y le iba a pedir amablemente que se retirase, ya que el muchacho necesitaba de un momento de intimidad. Pero al enfocar su azulina mirada en dicha persona, simplemente se quedó sin palabras y extrañamente contuvo el aliento.

Frente a el se encontraba la niña mas hermosa que en toda su joven vida hubiese visto. Se sintió completamente a merced de aquella diosa divina que había bajado del cielo solo para él. De hermoso cabello azul y unos bellos orbes azul cielo como los de él. Pero vio en aquella mirada una tristeza tan o mas grande que la suya. Y de repente no se sintió tan solo. Ella parecía una ninfa salida del más bello cuento de hadas. ¿Acaso ella era real? ¿Podía existir una persona más hermosa que aquella niña que abarcaba toda su visión? Y bañada con la calidez del resplandor lunar era aun mas bella, se dio cuenta de la palidez de su piel que parecía de la mas delicada porcelana y de sus labios de un rosado tan pálido que le pareció aun mas tentadora aquella preciosa imagen que tenia en frente. Iba a constatar si esa diosa peliazul era real, pero para su sorpresa ella se asustó, le dijo unas cuantas palabras que apenas llegó a entender y luego salió corriendo de ahí sin siquiera dejarlo presentarse decentemente. Esa noche obvia que no durmió, pensando en esa ninfa divina de los mares.

Al otro día se levanto, extrañamente renovado, a pesar de no haber dormido en casi toda la noche. Su ninfa bailarina le había hecho una muy buena compañía dentro de su mente, pues lo poco que había dormido había soñado con ella. Y cuando llegó la hora de ir a la academia para sus clases de piano se encaminó apaciblemente como todos los días, pues le gustaba mas caminar que ser transportado por cualquier otro vehiculo que no fueran sus propios pies, tan ensimismado iba que no vio a la persona que caminaba de forma moribunda a unos metros de el, y cuando se dio cuenta que grande fue su sorpresa, y su preocupación también, pues delante de él se encontraba deambulando como un alma en pena a su ninfa bailarina, y cuando vio que ella iba a sucumbir ante los encantos de la lluvia rápidamente llegó hasta ella para sostenerla antes de que cayera de lleno en el dura asfalto. Y ella le había parecido tan frágil en ese momento, que inconscientemente la había refugiado en su pecho para ver si podía sosegar un poco la pena de aquella hermosa niña, cualquiera que esta fuese. Le había preguntado el porque de su amargo llanto, para lograr que se desahogara con el, aun sabiendo que era un perfecto desconocido para ella, mas nunca se espero la desgarradora confesión que ella le había hecho. Y un hueco se le formo en el pecho al palpar la tristeza de su hermosa ninfa, y la quiso reconfortar diciéndole lo que su corazón le decía que le dijera en ese momento, y la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Y cuando ella subió su mirada hacia él para Clef fue el momento más mágico e irrepetible que había vivido. Y ella le dijo llamarse Marina. Cuando ella se refugió nuevamente en sus brazos se sintió el ser más dichoso del planeta…no…del universo entero. Aun sin conocerlo ella lo había aceptado de la forma más bella que el pelilavanda se hubiese imaginado jamás. Lamentablemente la sorpresiva intromisión de Presea había arruinado aquella situación tan mágica.

Clef pensaba en todo esto cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la academia. Definitivamente esta chica lograba que un ser tan racional como el se perdiera profundamente en sus cavilaciones.

-Marina…quiero disculparme por el lamentable hecho de recién…de verdad no esperaba que Presea se apareciera así como así – dijo Clef apenado.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella dándole una calida sonrisa que el pianista le devolvió de igual forma – y…gracias…por escucharme…aun siendo una desconocida para ti me brindaste tu apoyo…yo…nadie había hecho algo por mi asi antes…gracias…mi án… ¡digo…Clef! – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, casi lo había llamado "mi ángel del piano", y asi de sonrojada y nerviosa, a Clef le pareció la criatura mas adorable que haya visto.

-No hay de que…creo que…esto es el principio de una bonita amistad – dijo apretando un poco la mano de ella que aun estaba entrelazada con la de él. Y ella le sonrió como afirmación…estaba ilusionada, su ángel ahora era su amigo y eso la ponía extremadamente feliz, olvidando por ese instante la pena que la agobiaba hace minutos atrás.

-¡Cielos, mira la hora! – exclamó ella mirando su reloj de pulsera, que daban las 13:25 hs – llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa – dijo arrastrando con ella a Clef, quien estaba entre asombrado y conmovido de ver aquella chispa en esos ojos color cielo, cuando hace instantes atrás estaban completamente apagados. - ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa Clef!

Y entraron atravesando la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de Alanis, quien no dejaba de mirar asombrada a la pareja de chicos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ryuuzaki, señorito Schneider – saludo asombrada la recepcionista entre su asombro.

-Buenas tardes Alanis – saludó Marina tan alegre como hace tiempo que no se le veía, cosa que desconcertó aun mas a Alanis, pero no pudo evitar reprimir una sincera sonrisa al ver a la peliazul tan radiante.

-Buenas tardes señorita Alanis – saludo amablemente Clef, el cual había notado la reacción de la pelinegra ante el comportamiento de Marina.

-¡Por dios! ¡Están empapados jovencitos! ¡Se van a enfermar si continúan con esa ropa mojada! – dijo horrorizada la recepcionista al verlos en el estado en que habían llegado.

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo Marina horrorizándose de igual manera – por mi no hay problema, tengo el uniforme para vestir, pero Clef… - dijo mirando a este ultimo el cual le devolvió la mirada.

-No te preocupes Marina, tu ropa mojada la llevare a la lavandería que esta a una cuadra de aquí…y con respecto a usted joven Schneider…le disculpare con su profesor para que se atrase unos instantes asi puedo darle una muda de ropa en lo que llevo la suya a la lavandería junto con la de la señorita Ryuuzaki – terminó de decir Alanis.

-Gracias Alanis, de verdad no se que haría sin ti – dijo la peliazul dándole una bella sonrisa llena de dulzura a la pelinegra, y Clef ante este gesto la miró con ensoñación, pues a pesar de que la peliazul era de un status social muy alto, ella no dejaba de tratar con calidez a las personas.

-No es nada, sabe que lo hago con gusto, ahora váyanse o llegaran tarde.

-Gracias por todo señorita Alanis, de verdad se lo agradecemos mucho, vamos Marina – dijo Clef para tomar de nuevo la mano de Marina y asi dirigirse a los vestidores. Alanis vio este gesto del alumno mas destacado del profesor Zagato con una de las tres mejores alumnas de madame Caldina, y una sonrisa surcó por su bello rostro ante la idea que se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Acaso…será posible? – dijo la recepcionista para si misma, mientras veía a ambos jóvenes desaparecer tras la inmensa puerta que daba a los corredores de la academia.

_**Mientras tanto, en el salón de percusión de Be Yourself…**_

Ascot estaba calentando un poco tocando animadamente su batería, lo cual lo hacia olvidarse por un momento de su actual situación con su amada sirena. La amaba demasiado. Pero él estaba consciente de que tan sola la había dejado. No porque en verdad quisiera, sino porque cuando ella rechazaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento con él ya lo estaba llenando de impotencia, haciéndolo sentir un completo inútil. Fue por eso que se alejó de ella. Aparentemente ella no lo necesitaba, ni a él ni a sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, no quería nada de él.

Y cerró los ojos casi inconscientemente, aun tocando la batería, pensando en todos los besos que se había dado con su sirena. Como los añoraba ahora. Pensó que tal vez no debió de haberse rendido tan fácil, pero si situación actual era bastante complicada. La amaba si, con toda el alma. ¿Pero como llegar a ella? ¿Cómo abrirse paso ante la infranqueable barrera que le había puesto la peliazul?

Dejó de tocar inmediatamente.

Se pasó los dedos de la mano por la frente en forma desesperada. Él mismo estaba desesperado. Ya sentía perdida a su sirena. Y eso lo desesperaba aun más. No quería perderla. No podía permitírselo. No después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos buenos momentos que recordar. Tantas caricias profesadas. Tantos besos llenos de ternura y amor sincero. Tantas miradas cómplices entre los dos.

No.

Definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

La recuperaría.

Y lo que sea que ella este atravesando, él lo haría con ella.

Ya no mas cobardía. Ya no mas miedos. Ya no más de nada.

Asi que se decidió a hablar con ella cuando sus clases de batería terminaran, justo daba la casualidad que las clases de Marina terminaban a la misma hora que las de él.

Le diría que no se apartaría más de su lado, que no la abandonaría de nuevo, asi ella tratara de desterrarlo de este planeta, que estaría con ella de ahora en adelante y que sería su incondicional compañero. Si. Todo eso y más le diría.

Y con nuevas energías, empezó a tocar de nuevo su adorado instrumento de percusión, después de todo, era uno de los alumnos mas destacados de su profesor, Ráfaga Heingarden. Ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza, y nada ni nadie podría apagar esa pequeña luz que se encendió en su interior…bueno…al menos…eso pensó el.

_**En el salón de cuerdas 1 B…**_

Anaís se encontraba también practicando un poco con el arpa, antes de que apareciese su profesora, una de las mas bellas de la academia, la señorita Esmeralda Della Rosa, una bellísima rubia de ojos azules que en apariencia le daban a lo sumo unos 17 años de edad, cuando en verdad tenía 28, por muy increíble que pareciese. Las malas lenguas circulaban un rumor de un supuesto amorío con el profesor de piano de la academia, el señor Zagato Glowingsword, pero no había evidencias de que algo asi pudiese pasar, no en una academia tan respetada como esa, pero en fin, volvamos a nuestra rubia de ojos verdes.

Mientras afinaba una de las tantas cuerdas de aquel hermoso instrumento, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña miradita de reojo hacia la puerta. Pero no encontró a quien buscaba, será que apenas estaban dando inicio a las clases de ese día, y una pequeña sonrisa, medio maliciosa, medio de inocencia, surcó el angelical rostro de la rubia.

-Vaya, será que ya me estoy volviendo paranoica – dijo para si misma, meneando la cabeza en forma negativa

En eso entró la profesora Esmeralda al salón, vestida tan elegante como siempre.

-Buenas tardes clase – saludó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Buenas tardes profesora! – saludaron al unísono los alumnos respectivos de la clase.

-Tan bellos como siempre mis queridos alumnos, pues bien, como sabrán dentro de poco serán los primeros exámenes del final del primer trimestre, asi que espero se esfuercen en alcanzar las expectativas requeridas para seguir en esta clase, por eso nos esforzaremos al máximo para cumplir con el objetivo principal de los exámenes que es demostrar cuanta pasión y dedicación le tiene a un instrumento tan complejo y delicado como lo es el arpa, son los mejores alumnos que he tenido en todo lo que llevo de dar clases en este instituto, asi que espero den lo mejor de si.

-¡Si profesora!

-Bien, pues comencemos.

Asi todos los alumnos comenzaron con los respectivos ejercicios de calentamiento, melodías suaves y dulces que captaban la atención de cualquier desconocido en la materia, y que despertaba la admiración de los mas experimentados.

Anaís casi inconscientemente miraba hacia la puerta de reojo, esperando que en cualquier momento vislumbrara a aquel joven que llevaba "molestándola", según ella, desde hace dos meses, y esta acción captó inmediatamente la atención de su compañera más cercana en esa clase.

-¿Qué tanto miras hacia la puerta Anahís? – preguntó una linda chica de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos azules intensos y tez morena, de rasgos entre árabes e hindúes, pues sus padres pertenecían a tales culturas.

-¿Eh? Ah…nada Tatra, no te preocupes – dijo la rubia restándole importancia al asunto y mirando hacia otro lado, pues se había sonrojado un poco al haber sido pescada in fraganti por su compañera.

-Vamos Anahís, a mi no me engañas, de seguro estabas buscando a ese joven que siempre viene aquí para "observar la clase" – dijo ella pícaramente, enfatizando aquella frase, cosa que Anahís no se esperaba, mas ella se hizo la que no entendía.

-No se de que estas hablando Tatra.

-Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Hay Tatra, que cosas dices – dijo la rubia, carcajeándose un poco por el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Pues a decir verdad, tal parece que yo soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de ese joven, y cada vez que lo veo, siempre se queda mirándote en especial a ti, nomás vieras la cara de adoración que tiene cada vez que te mira, y tu ni las luces mi querida Anahís.

-Tampoco es que me interese – dijo la ojiverde rodando los ojos como si ese asunto fuese de verdad un total fastidio para ella, pero en el fondo ella sabia que no era tan asi, nada mas que nunca se lo demostraría a nadie.

-Pues es una lástima Anahís, por que a decir verdad ese joven es muy apuesto – dijo Tatra a espera de alguna reacción por parte de la rubia, y ésta no supo porque, pero ese comentario le produjo en pequeño malestar en el estomago.

-Pues como sea, apuesto o no, a mi no me interesa.

-Psss... eso ve a decírselo a Lucy si quieres, de seguro ella te creería.

Por toda respuesta, Anahís sonrió ampliamente, cosa que desconcertó un poco a su compañera pelirroja.

-Profesora Esmeralda – llamó la rubia a su tutora.

-Dime Anahís.

-¿Me permitiría ir al tocador por favor?

-Claro, ve tranquila.

Anahís entonces se paró de su silla y se dirigió hasta la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de Tatra, la cual sonrió muy dulcemente al calcular cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia, aunque esta no lo reconociera nunca.

Una vez la ojiverde dio un paso fuera del salón, automáticamente cerró la puerta, pues no quería que su compañera pelirroja se diera cuenta de lo que quería hacer, aunque ésta ya sabía a que iba. Ni bien se dio la vuelta para verificar si un apuesto peliverde andaba rodando por los corredores, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo de frente a ella, con la sonrisa más encantadora que ella hubiese visto antes en otro muchacho, mirándola intensamente con esos hermosos ojos color miel que poseía el joven. Ambos actos hicieron que el corazón de Anahís empezara a latir mas fuertemente de lo habitual, pues ella sabia muy bien como controlar sus emociones, pero esto se le escapó de cualquier control.

Paris, sin decir nada, acogió una de las manos de la rubia entre una de las suyas, y para total sorpresa de ella (mas que nada porque no sabia porque rayos no lo estaba deteniendo) el ojimiel se llevó dicha mano a sus labios, p propinándole un dulce y calido beso, y la rubia quiso morirse ahí mismo, ya que supo que ese simple acto la había hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas. El muchacho vio la reacción de Anahís, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y le entregó un delicado y bello capullo de rosa blanca. Ella miró la flor y, como una autómata, la recibió y se quedó embobada mirándola, pues no supo la razón exacta, pero no se atrevía a mirar al muchacho directamente a los ojos. El peliverde se la quedó mirando un momento mas al ver el gran ensimismamiento de su hada del arpa, hasta que decidió, muy atrevidamente, acercarse hasta una oreja de la rubia, para más conmoción de ella, y susurrarle:

-Veo que no te soy tan indiferente mi querida Anahís – y esta frase hizo que ella despertara de su trance e hiciera que lo mirara de manera bastante fría, pero con un brillo que antes, hace unos segundos, no estaba ahí.

-Sigue participando Paris, algún día vas a cansarte y yo estaré igual que siempre, no me eres indispensable, y creo que una mujer tampoco seria lo suficientemente indiferente ante los actos de atrevimiento que haz cometido conmigo – le dijo ella mirándolo por fin a los ojos, tratando por todas las maneras posibles poder tolerar esa mirada color ámbar.

-Di lo que quieras Anahís, yo se que no es cierto, pero bueno, el que tu no lo reconozcas no me sorprende en lo absoluto, en fin – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, un gesto muy típico de él – ahora me voy, ya recibí mi dosis diaria de hada del arpa, nos veremos mi dulce Anahís – dijo pasando por al lado de ella para marcharse a su respectivo salón, mientras la rubia no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar, no sabia si estaba enojada, consternada o, y eso si sonaba ridículo, encantada. Reacciono hasta que escuchó la voz de Paris casi al final del pasillo - ¡Soy un terco Anahís! ¡Siempre recuerda eso de mí!

Ella sonrió ampliamente ¡Caray! ¡Ella también lo era!

Y cuando el peliverde despareció por completo del campo de visión de la rubia, esta murmuro algo más para si misma que para que alguien la escuchara.

-Let's play, mi querido Paris, que el juego comience – dijo entonces la rubia entrando de nuevo a su salón, lo que ella no sabia era que el sosudicho se había quedado a la vuelta del corredor, vigilando sus movimientos, y que encima logró escuchar esta ultima frase de la rubia, lo cual lo alentó aun mas a seguir cortejando a su hermosa hada del arpa.

-Quieres jugar ¿Verdad Anahís? Pues si quieres jugar, juguemos entonces – dijo el muchacho retirándose finalmente a su salón de clases.

_**Mientras tanto, en el salón de cuerdas 1 A…**_

Latis practicaba un poco con el piano, tocando la melodía de "Trouble" de Coldplay, una de sus canciones favoritas dentro de su poco usual repertorio, ya que solía tocar tanto clásicos de Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Schubert, entre otros tantos prodigios del mundo de la música clásica, pero también le gustaban las nuevas vanguardias con respecto al piano en el mundo de la música de moda de hoy, y no tan de moda, grupos como Coldplay, Keane, e incluso algunas canciones de Evanescence llegaron a formar parte de sus preciadas partituras, por mas que ya se las supiera de memoria.

Mientras tocaba, de repente, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña de encendidos cabellos rojizos con la que había chocado el día anterior. La manera tan desenvuelta de ella lo había sacado de su lugar, lo desorientó por completo. Hasta logró sacarle una pequeña y efímera sonrisa, cosa que nadie había provocado en él a la primera de conocerse, y llegó a la conclusión de que esa niña era especial.

Por otro lado estaba la niña que acompañaba a la pelirroja. Era realmente muy bella. No le había puesto demasiada atención puesto que no quería parecer tan obvio delante de esas chiquillas. Sin embargo en esa hermosa chica de cabellos azules vio algo muy distinto a la bella pelirroja: sus ojos eran tan tristes. Y esa tristeza opacaba la belleza de aquella preciosa chica de ojos azules. Esa misma tristeza, tan profunda, la había visto solo en otra persona, que da la casualidad era su mejor amigo. Era la misma tristeza que veía siempre en los ojos de Clef, el mejor amigo que la vida había podido darle.

Y ahora que gran confusión era su cabeza debido a esas chicas. Tan bellas. Y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes la una de la otra, porque eso saltaba a la vista apenas las veías. Ver a la pelirroja le despertaba una insospechada alegría y una peculiar calidez en su corazón. Por otro lado, ver a la peliazul le causaba un extraño sentimiento de querer protegerla contra viento y marea. De…abrazarla. Y eso ya era demasiado extraño. Dos preciosas jovencitas causando tantas emociones diferentes cada en él. Si. Ya se volvió loco y recién se daba cuenta.

Más dejó todas sus cavilaciones atrás cuando vio entrar a Clef al salón. Este parecía recién salido de la ducha, por lo que calculo que se había mojado bastante en la lluvia. Lo miró con una ceja levantada u sonriendo de medio lado.

-Vaya, así que decidiste darte un chapuzón antes de venir aquí, mírate nada mas, pareces recién salido de un hotel – bromeó el pelinegro a su amigo cuando este se sentó en el piano de junto.

-Pues debo de decirte que no importa las bromas que me hagas hoy, ni tus comentarios sarcásticos, hoy nada podrá arruinar mi humor – dijo Clef mirando hacia el techo sonriente y suspirando.

-Se nota que hoy amaneciste de buenas.

-Es solo que mi día ha sido una sorpresa tras otra, aunque no todas han sido buenas si he de confesarte.

-Déjame adivinar, te encontraste con Presea.

-Pues si, aun después de haber terminado nuestra relación no deja de acosarme como antes, y no se cuanto mas pueda tolerar esta situación – dijo el pelilavanda cambiando su semblante a uno de entero agobio.

-Ten cuidado Clef, esa chica puede ser un verdadero problema si no lo resuelves pronto.

-Lo sé, solo que no sé como hacerlo.

En eso entró al salón un apuesto hombre de unos 30 años, vestido de traje formal, que en apariencia era igual a Latis, solo que su cabello era lago y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta floja.

-Buenas tardes clase – saludo seria pero amablemente el hombre.

-Buenas tardes profesor Zagato – contestó toda la clase en una sola voz

-Bien, ya sabrán que los primeros exámenes ya se encuentran a nada de realizarse, espero que todos ustedes den lo mejor y puedan pasar en limpio si es que de verdad desean continuar en esta academia, por lo pronto vamos a comenzar con los ejercicios del día de hoy, así que saquen todos sus partituras correspondientes y demos por comenzada la clase del día de hoy.

Así todos los alumnos, incluidos Clef y Latis, hicieron lo que les pidió el profesor Zagato.

Latis comenzó con su respectivo ejercicio mientras pensaba en la extraña actitud de su amigo cuando llegó, preguntándose que le había pasado tan de bueno como para no hacerle caso a sus bromas. Sus ojos y su mirada en si hoy lucia diferente, ya no había tristeza en ellos, en su lugar había un sentimiento que el pelinegro no supo reconocer, pero se alegro igualmente por su amigo, ya que últimamente había estado mas triste y reservado de lo habitual.

Clef por otro lado no pudo evitar reprimir una sincera sonrisa llena de…algo así como…esperanza. Marina había mitigado casi del todo el dolor que guardaba en su interior. Y al recordar a la chica sonrió aun mas mientras sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente por las teclas de aquel piano de cola. Definitivamente esa chica había aparecido en su vida para quedarse por un buen tiempo. Quizás ella era la compañía que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Alguien que al final lo comprendiera un poco, pues ambos había pasado por un dolor muy similar. No supo porque realmente, pero la quería a su lado. No…no podía…él no podía…no podía ser…lo de Presea aun estaba muy reciente como para volver a…sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero el hermoso rostro de su ninfa volvía una y otra vez a su mente, cada vez con mas insistencia.

Si. Definitivamente esa chica había cambiado algo en él, y él quería descubrir qué exactamente, por eso ahora más que nada se decidió a conocer aun más a su preciosa ninfa bailarina.

_**Por otro lado, en el salón de danza clásica…**_

Lucy estaba estirando sus piernas y brazos antes de comenzar la nueva clase. Hoy tubo la gracia de que el auto de Saturno no se descompuso, por lo que llegó bastante mas temprano que de costumbre. Escapó lo más rápido que pudo de Cameo y Maciel, pues los había dejado con la duda picando en el desayuno. Cuando llegó se preocupó al no ver a marina en los vestidores, ya que ella usualmente siempre llega mas temprano que la pelirroja de ojos rubíes. La había estado esperando por un buen lapso, pero la peliazul nunca llegó, por lo que preocupada se dirigió a su salón.

La imagen de Latis apareció como un flash sin previo aviso en la mente de Lucy, ocasionando que ella se sonroje tiernamente al recordar a ese hermoso chico de ojos violeta. Había causado una fuerte impresión en ella al ver su imponente figura cuando había recuperado la consciencia después de haber colisionado torpemente con él. Podía decirse entonces que se había enamorado a primera vista, cosa bastante rara en ella, pues hasta ese momento ningún chico había capturado tanto su atención como lo había hecho aquel guapo pelinegro. Esperaba con ansias infinitas el volver a toparse con él.

Lucy salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió una leve ráfaga de viento cruzar por su lado, y girando para ver que lo había provocado, se encontró con una muy agitada Marina que recién venía llegando a toda velocidad al salón, sorprendiendo de lleno a la pelirroja, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pues pocas veces la había visto llegar a casi nada del inicio de clases.

Justo cuando iba a hablarle a Marina, llega madame Caldina a impartir su respectiva clase de danza.

-Buenas tardes niñas – saludo Caldina al notar que todas sus alumnas se encontraban presentes en el salón.

-Buenas tardes madame – saludaron todas las aspirantes a bailarinas en el salón.

-Me alegra ver que todas estén presentes y puntuales – dijo y paseo un momento su mirada en la pelirroja y en la peliazul, las cuales le sonrieron un poco apenadas por el incidente del día anterior – bien, como ya supongo han de saber, se acercan los primeros exámenes de final de trimestre, razón por la cual a partir de hoy ensayaremos mas duro de lo habitual, y a mis mejores alumnas les exigiré el doble que a las demás – Marina, Lucy y Aska, quien justamente se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas, tragaron saliva dificultosamente – pero, esperaré los mismos resultados de todas ustedes, espero les quede claro que si alguna falla será inmediatamente expulsada de la academia, y no se les permitirá el reingreso sino hasta el año que viene, asi que den lo mejor de ustedes en los próximos exámenes.

-Si profesora – contestaron todas las chicas con seguridad.

-Bien, para comenzar el día de hoy, empezaremos con nuestro tradicional calentamiento para estirar los músculos, así que todas en sus posiciones por favor – acto seguido todas tomaron sus respectivos lugares en las barras para comenzar a calentar apropiadamente – bien, primero flexionaran sus rodillas con las piernas juntas y los pies bien separados, una mano sujetara la barra y la otra se flexionara junto con sus rodillas, después vuelven a la posición inicial, quedando con las piernas estiradas y el brazo libre en alto, luego inclinaran su torso junto con su brazo flexionado hacia un lado y quedan de nuevo en la posición inicial, y de ahí se repetirá la secuencia, espero les haya quedado claro.

-Si madame.

-Bien, en sus posiciones y comenzamos en…_Un_ (aplauso) _Deux_ (aplauso) _Trois_ (aplauso) _Quatre_ (aplauso) _Un_ (aplauso) _Deux_ (aplauso) _Trois_ (aplauso) _Quatre_ (aplauso)…

Y así todas las clases en la prestigiosa Academia de Artes Mixtas y Orientación Artística "Be Yourself" dieron oficialmente inicio.

Unos pianistas, otros bateristas, otros guitarristas, otros bailarines, actores, pintores, escultores, cineastas, cantantes, todas las ramas del arte se daban al mismo tiempo en esta prestigiosa y adorada academia.

Unos se quedaran este año.

Otros no correrán con la misma suerte.

Pero este era un método de los mismos directivos de la academia habían implementado para que sus alumnos se esfuercen al máximo para lograr cumplir sus metas, ya que sin esfuerzo y dedicación nada se consigue en esta vida.

Marina estaba muy concentrada en su clase, pues tratándose de la pasión de su vida, debía de poner lo mejor de si misma para lograr pasar un nuevo examen, ya que ya hacia varios años que vivía experimentándolos, pero no por eso se dejaría estar y se sentiría confiada. Nada de eso. Para cada nuevo examen siempre entrenaba y ensayaba con ímpetu con tal de lograr siempre los mejores resultados, pues ella quería ser tan buena como lo había sido su madre en el pasado. Aunque tenía muy en claro que sus principales oponentes eran Aska, la chica venida desde China, y Lucy, una de sus mejores amigas. Pero cuando se trataba de exámenes finales, nada ni nadie importaba, pues sabía bien que su amiga y la china tenían el talento y las ganas para pasar el examen requerido, por eso no se preocupaba.

Por Anahís tampoco, pues era de vivo conocimiento el enorme talento y habilidad de la bella rubia de ojos de jade, cuantas veces, en la intimidad de la mansión Ryuuzaki, la rubia había estado al frente con su arpa, y ella y Lucy habían bailado al son de las armoniosas notas provocadas por los gráciles dedos de la ojiverde.

Y por otro lado también estaba su ángel del piano, ella estaba segura de que pasaría sus exámenes con creces, pues aunque solo lo había visto tocar una vez, sabía a ciencia cierta que éste debía de ser el mejor pianista como lo había sido su padre hace años atrás. Y le pareció graciosa la terrible coincidencia entre sus padres y ellos. Alexander y Allegra eran, respectivamente, el mejor pianista y la mejor bailarina hace años atrás. Y ahora, Marina era una de las mejores alumnas destacadas dentro de la academia, y Clef, a su parecer, tendría que ser el mejor pianista de esta nueva generación de alumnos de Be Yourself.

Y entre cavilaciones y ensayos, pronto se hizo la hora de dar por finalizada la clase de ese día.

-Bien muchachas, han crecido a niveles extraordinarios estas últimas semanas que han pasado – dijo madama Caldina con orgullo – espero que este mismo ímpetu lo demuestren cuando presenten sus exámenes, ahora si doy por terminada la clase de hoy, pueden retirarse.

Y así, una a una las futuras bailarinas se fueron retirando del salón de danzas, quedando solo Marina, Lucy y madame Caldina para lo ultimo.

-Madame Caldina, necesito pedirle un favor – dijo Marina acercándose a su profesora.

-Lo sé, si lo que necesitas es practicar un par mas de horas aquí, como todos los años me lo pides, ya sabes de sobra lo que contestaré, ésta es la verdadera pasión que debe de demostrar una bailarina de vocación, la que tú me muestras todos los años con cada nuevo examen, y eso me hace sentir extremadamente orgullosa de ser tu profesora Marina – dijo amablemente la pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias madame, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco – dijo Marina dándole una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia a su profesora.

-No hay de qué, y tú Lucy, asumo que también te quedaras a practicar con Marina.

-Me encantaría madame, pero – dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza – no puedo, lo lamento, en verdad me encantaría quedarme, pero usted no sabe como son mis hermanos cuando llego tarde, a pesar de que mi hermano mayor me apoya incondicionalmente, no quiero preocuparlos, pero trataré de convencerlos de que me dejen quedarme un par de horas mas a ensayar junto con Marina.

-Bueno Lucy, ese es el pesar que lleva una chica cunado tiene hermanos mayores, sobre todo cuando son hombres, pero espero que logres convencerlos de que te dejen practicar un poco mas, porque tú, junto con Marina y Aska, son mis mejores alumnas, y sería una lastima que por culpa de tus hermanos por no dejarte practicar un poco mas falles en tu examen, espero y logres convencerlos…ahora si me retiro, cuídense niñas, y Marina, cuando termines, déjale las llaves del salón al guardia – terminó de decir Caldina para luego salir caminando sensual y grácilmente del salón.

Una vez que se fue Caldina, Lucy miró a Marina de una forma un poco picara y curiosa.

-Yo me voy por ahora, pero TU y YO – dijo señalando a la peliazul primero y luego a ella misma, con una gran sonrisa de por medio – tenemos una conversación pendiente Marinita.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas Lucecita, ahora vete o tus hermanos te regañaran.

Lucy se alegró por escuchar el apodo nuevamente, en eso apareció la rubia faltante del trío.

-Bien Lucy, es hora de irnos, asumo que Marina se quedará unas horas más como todos los años en épocas de exámenes.

-Asumes bien mi querida Anahís – le respondió la pelirroja.

-Bien, pues en ese caso, no te quedes hasta tan tarde Mar, no quiero que te agotes más de lo debido – dijo en tono maternal la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Si mamá Anahís, prometo no quedarme hasta muy tarde.

-Bien, siendo así, nos retiramos Mar, nos vemos mañana – dijo la rubia y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga peliazul.

-Adiós Mar-Mar, nos vemos mañana, y recuerda que me debes una charla – dijo Lucy imitando a su amiga ojiverde.

-Nos vemos mañana muchachas, descansen bien.

Y así las dos chicas pasaron a irse solemnemente de la academia, dejando sola a Marina dentro de aquel salón.

_**En la vereda de Be Yourself…**_

-Oye Lucy, dime que también notaste rara a Mar, estaba como mas…feliz, como hace rato que no la veíamos – dijo Anahís un tanto pensativa.

-Si, lo noté, aunque me encantaría saber el porque, quiero creer que fue porque arregló su situación con Ascot.

-Sinceramente no lo creo, yo pienso a que se debe a otra cosa, además por lo que he visto en estos últimos meses esa relación con Ascot ya no da para mas.

-Pues si, aunque es una lastima, Ascot es un buen chico, pero ha dejado completamente sola a Mar, eso no me gustó para nada – dijo un tanto molesta la pelirroja.

-A mi también, espero que solucionen eso pronto, pero con respecto a esa charla con Marina, espero que no me dejen afuera de esa conversación – dijo mirando a su amiga con fingida molestia.

-Jejeje, no, no te preocupes, hablaremos las tres juntas, hace bastante tiempo que no estamos a solas las tres, así que la situación se da perfectamente para que volvamos a reunirnos como antes.

-Bien, eso me gusta, ya necesitábamos una ronda de amigas – dijo Anahís esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, así también sirve para que nos cuentes que ha pasado con ese muchacho llamado Paris, se ve que lo tienes loquito por ti – dijo pícaramente Lucy, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su amiga.

-Pues te diré que el juego apenas comienza – y sonrió un poco de manera "maliciosa"

-Eres imposible Anahís – dijo Lucy carcajeándose en la frase.

-Sabes que me gustan los retos – y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, haciendo que las dos estallaran en carcajadas.

Se entretuvieron un rato mas hablando de cosas mas triviales, antes de separarse y tomar cada una su rumbo a su respectivo hogar, esperando ambas poder reunirse de nuevo las tres como lo hacían antes de la tragedia de la familia Ryuuzaki.

_**Dentro de la academia, en el salón de baile…**_

Ya había oscurecido y Marina ya había terminado de practicar lo suficiente como para quedar satisfecha por ese día.

Entonces decidió que era hora de retirarse a su hogar, aunque ya a esa inmensa mansión no la sintiera tan así, pero no tenia de otra por el momento. Cerró la puerta del salón con llave y se dispuso a retirarse para ir con el guardia y entregarle el llavero y así poder irse tranquilamente.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, y se encontraba casi a la altura del segundo piso. Fue cuando escuchó una hermosa u triste melodía interpretada en un piano.

Sonrió.

Ella sabía de quien se trataba.

Así que desvió su camino original para dirigirse a aquel salón de cuerdas en donde había conocido a Clef, su querido ángel del piano. Los pasillos estaba a oscuras, iluminados tenuemente por el resplandor lunar que se colaba por las hendijas de las puertas y de las tantas ventanas. Y cada vez esa melodía se escuchaba mas claramente, haciendo que el corazón de Marina empezara a acelerarse de forma incontrolable.

Una vez que llegó hasta la puerta que daba acceso al salón de Cuerdas 1 A, la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido alguno, y cuando ésta estuvo abierta, asomó con cuidado su cabecita azulada, solo para encontrar a Clef sentado en aquel piano en donde lo había visto por primera vez. El salón estaba de nuevo a oscuras como la noche anterior y otra vez el gran ventanal de aquel lugar estaba abierto, dejando entrar así los cálidos rayos lunares, bañando todo el lugar con su bello resplandor.

Clef tocaba magníficamente con sus ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su apuesto rostro, dejando ver así cuanto disfrutaba de tocar aquel magnifico instrumento. Aparentemente todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la peliazul, que lo miraba llena de emociones encontradas, todo causado por la hermosa interpretación de Clef.

Y casi sin pensarlo dos veces, y no supo exactamente por qué, se adentró dentro del salón y empezó a bailar al delicado y hermoso son de la magia que estaba haciendo Clef con sus dedos. Éste abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que a no estaba solo en aquel recinto, pero sin dejar de tocar un instante. Y fue cuando encontró a aquella delicada ninfa bailarina, brindándole una bella danza al compás de la música que él estaba creando. Y se quedó hechizado por la magnificencia de esa hermosa joven de cabellos azules, su grácil cuerpo de mujer se movía tan preciosamente que él creyó estar soñando despierto.

Y dos pares de ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse mirándose intensamente.

Él tocaba una melodía creada por los mismos dioses.

Ella danzaba a su alrededor como la mas bella ninfa salida de las profundidades marinas, solo para deleitar a aquel joven y talentoso pianista.

Se podía respirar la magia que había en el aire en ese momento. Ambos estaban provocando esa magia tan maravillosa. Tanto por la música, como por el baile. Y sobre todo por la forma tan intensa de mirarse el uno al otro.

Ahí Clef dejó de ser Clef Schneider.

Y Marina dejó de ser Marina Ryuuzaki.

Y pasaron a ser desde ese entonces…

El ángel del piano…y la ninfa bailarina.

Mas ellos no se dieron cuenta de que, en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo que daba al salón recuerdas, un par de ojos verdes, tristes y desconcertados, observaba aquella escena de cuento de hadas, con el corazón hecho añicos.

…..

SI! SI! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Al fin subí este cap, les pido perdón infinitamente a todas por la larga espera que les hice pasar, pero me han pasado demasiadas cosas de por medio, de las cuales, algunas de ustedes saben algunas de ellas, pero no las relataré aquí, no quiero aburrirlas con mis cinco minutos de confesiones.

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, y esta vez si estaba mas que inspirada, se nota por el laaaaargo contenido de palabras que puse, y que también sentí salir de lo mas profundo de mi alma.

Si, mátenme, tiene todo el derecho del mundo, me lo re merezco.

Un mes ya! Que bárbaro!

Ahora si paso a agradecer los bellísimos reviews de:

**Jessicacefiro**

**Stern-Rosenkreuz**

**Cleilis**

**Hannah-NFG**

**Digressesgirl92**

**Linis.A02**

**Mya Ryuzaki**

**Muerte 16**

**Akira Nishikawa**

Mis saluditos para mi pequeño grupito especial de niñas cefirianas: Nancy y Lina, mis chicas Fuu/Ferio, las quiero mis gordis bellas, y Jessica y Olivia, mis compañeras fans obsesivas/compulsivas de Clemi, aunque no mas que yo, jejeje, eso me lo han dejado claro varias de ellas, también las súper quiero girlz.

Muy probablemente próximamente esté publicando un songfic de MKR, pero será de la parejita Fuu/Ferio, así que estén atentas todas las seguidoras de este dúo tan encantador, mas no diré cuando porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto, tarde…pero seguro.

Ahora si me voy, no sin antes darles apropiadamente las gracias por la terrible paciencia que me han tenido, en eso mis niñas se están pareciendo a mi Clef adorado jejeje, gracias por apoyarme a pesar de ser tan nueva en los fics de MKR, y me han abierto los brazos a su circulo, mil gracias a todas, de verdad. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. BeSSiToSS a todas!

Atte.

"_**La Clemitis"**_ (ríete Nancy, jejeje)


	4. Llanto y decepciones

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Magic Knight Reyeart no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP, si me pertenecieran Clef y Marina se hubiesen quedado juntos, siendo felices y comiendo perdices, jejeje, al igual que Anahís y Paris y Lucy y Latis, u.u, mal que nos pese niñas, .

**Mi Amado Pianista**

**Capitulo IX: Llanto**** y decepciones**

No podía concebir algún ni ningún tipo de sueño. Se sentía terriblemente miserable.

Estaba acostado mirando el blanco he inmaculado techo de su ensombrecida habitación. Eran las 4:00 AM y él simplemente no podía pegar un ojo.

Se sentía débil.

Golpeado.

Dolido.

Engañado.

El amor era una soberana porquería. Ahora lo sabía bien.

Toda una serie de poemas que hablaban del amor intenso y frustrado acunaron a su mente para hacerlo sentir aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Estrofas de canciones dedicadas a aquellos amantes usados y desechables que eran para aquellas sórdidas mujeres sin corazón se manifestaban incansablemente en su corazón. Por que así se sentía. Usado y desechado cual trapo sucio se tratase.

¡Mierda! ¡El amor era una mierda!

-Marina… ¿Por qué? – esbozó en un lastimero susurro que resonó como mil ecos en la penumbra de su alcoba. Una lágrima fue el advenimiento del aguacero viviente en el que se convertían ahora sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Mil lágrimas surcaban ahora por su rostro angelical y pálido.

Mil gotas de dolor que se escurrían entre las sábanas de su cama individual, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de su colchón.

Mil besos que ahora sabía que jamás podrían llegar a ser dados ni dedicados a la sirena más bella que habitaba en los mares profundos de su corazón. Ese mar que ahora, poco a poco, se iba convirtiendo en pantano de aguas estancadas y vegetación hecha a base de alaridos punzantes de impotencia.

Impotencia de saber perdida a su sirena de cabellos de cielo, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar.

Apretó con fuerza las pálidas sabanas, transmitiéndoles así el dolor de su alma. Los nudillos de sus manos crujían al hacer el apriete mas fuerte. Sus dientes rechinaban en el obvio esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por acallar el grito de un nombre, calentándole los labios y entrecortándole la respiración.

Se paró de súbito y caminó raudamente hacia el armario, buscando algo que sabía aliviaría un poco el clamor de su agonizante ser.

Se encontró con una caja de zapatos, no siendo éste su contenido. Lo que en su interior se hallaba no eran nada más y nada menos que fotos y cartas de la que alguna vez llamó el amor de su vida. Aunque él sabia que, aun siendo muy joven, era demasiado temprano para utilizar tal expresión.

Miraba aquellas imágenes, en donde se encontraba con su preciosa sirena de ojos de cielo. En ellas se veían enamorados, como una pareja normal, reflejándose el increíble amor que en esos momentos sentían el uno por el otro. Y nuevas lágrimas hicieron su aparición, mientras que con rabia hacia mil pedazos tanto las fotos como las cartas. Y su habitación se tiño de blanco y negro con los pequeños trocitos que eran ahora lo que alguna vez llamó su mayor tesoro.

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de seco al suelo, sentado sobre la alfombra, apoyando su espalda en la cama. Un brazo descansó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, mientras una mano se deslizaba desesperadamente por sus avellanados cabellos, demostrando así toda la frustración de sentirse solo y engañado. Aunque la realidad no fuese esa.

-Marina…puede…puede que no sea nada, que sea solo un amigo…pero…¿Por qué lo mirabas así? ¿Por qué el aire se sentía tan liviano alrededor de ustedes? ¿Por qué bailabas para él, y cuando yo te lo pedí nunca lo hiciste?

No lo entendía. Como de la noche a la mañana aquella sirena de cabellos de agua y ojos de cielo se le había escapado de su vida, escurriéndose como agua entre los dedos. Pero por mucho dolor que esto le causara…para su desgracia…aun…tenia una leve esperanza de que las cosas no fueran como él las estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Cuando te vea…por fin…mi sirena…hablaremos, y si todo lo que pienso es verdad, yo juro que saldré de tu vida, te dejaré ser libre, te abriré tu pequeña jaula de oro, te daré tu libertad…aunque – y dos gruesos gotones de agua salada se escaparon de la verde pradera que eran sus ojos - …aunque, tu libertad signifique mi…cadena perpetua.

Y sin decir más, derrotado como estaba, logró trepar hasta su cama, y sin siquiera fijarse que aun llevaba puesta ropa casual encima, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se dejó guiar por Morfeo hacia la tierra de los sueños. Sueños en donde aparecía una dulce sirena a cantarle en el oído, la cual el castaño sabía, ahora solo la podría tener en eso…en sueños.

Después de todo…en sueños…ella nunca se alejaría de él.

Nunca.

_**Al **__**día siguiente, en un lujoso departamento cerca del centro comercial de Tokio…**_

El cálido resplandor de sol de las 8:00 AM le dio de lleno en su rostro, despertándolo lamentablemente de ese sueño tan maravilloso y embriagador que le daban ganas infinitas de nunca despertar.

Había soñado toda la noche con la ninfa mas hermosa que se pudiese ver en la tierra, en el cielo y en todo el universo. Ella bailaba solo para él. Lo miraba solo a él. Le sonreía solo a él. Y eso lo hacía sentir dichoso, el pecho le estallaba de tanto gozo.

Cuando él abrió sus orbes azul cielo, una cálida sonrisa se plasmó en su lindo rostro, iluminando con ella toda su habitación. Y caray. Se sentía como todo un adolescente en plena etapa de crisis hormonal. Todo debido a una preciosa ninfa que apareció de la nada a iluminar la penumbra que era hasta entonces su vida.

Se levantó con energías renovadas ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan reparador? Pues desde hace varios años.

Años en donde cada vez que intentaba dormir, simplemente lograba revivir la pesadilla que le había tocado experimentar desde muy pequeño. Y no era para nada fácil cargar con semejante mochila sobre su espalda.

Su natal Alemania era para él la cuna de su más grande sufrimiento. En donde su corazón había padecido ante las llamas de lo que se llama el extremo dolor en su máxima plenitud. Esa tierra llena de antiguas promesas de amor y felicidad se convirtió para él en el sitio en donde habita la sombra de lo que quedaba de su entereza.

Miró hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. En ella se encontraba una foto peculiar: dos niños de unos 8 años de edad, exactamente iguales, tocando conjuntamente el piano. Ambos de cabellos lilas y ojos azules.

Su azulina mirada se perdió por unos momentos en ese retrato, más que nada en el otro niño que no era él.

-Ron – logró mascullar casi imperceptiblemente al mirar a ese niño.

Y su mente se disparó de inmediato viajando hace un tiempo que parecía aun no ser muy lejano.

_Risas infantiles. _

_Abrazos paternales. _

_Besos cargados de amor al prójimo. _

_Una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente._

_El grito de su madre. _

_Su padre batallando contra alguien. _

_Siete disparos de un arma. _

_Su madre tirada en el piso, abrazando de manera protectora a su hijo más grande. _

_Su padre sin vida en el piso. _

_Su hermano menor herido en el vientre, ahogándose en su propia sangre. _

_Su madre respirando por última vez a causa de la herida de bala que tenía en el tórax que le había perforado el estómago. _

_Él inconsciente aun entre los brazos ahora fríos de la que era hasta el momento su progenitora._

_Ruidos de sirenas provenientes de varios patrulleros._

_Sonidos ahogados de ambulancias que llegaban a la escena._

_El pequeño que sobrevivió siendo llevado con urgencia al hospital._

_Sus abuelos comentándole la terrible noticia en cuanto recobró el sentido._

_É__l parado junto con sus abuelos delante de tres tumbas de frío cerámico y plata._

El sonido de un antiguo reloj de pared lo sacó de su pequeño deja vú de recuerdos. Y rápidamente se limpió la pequeña lágrima que se había fugado de su ojo derecho.

Se levantó por fin dando un hondo suspiro y se dirigió sin prisa hacia el baño. Cuando llegó se miró en el espejo durante unos momentos, analizándose a sí mismo con detenimiento. Y fue en ese instante cuando lo notó. Sus delicados rasgos masculinos ya no denotaban esos gestos de cansancio y decaimiento. En cambio, para su sorpresa, su rostro había adquirido nuevamente esa tonalidad aterciopelada y de delicada niveidad. Pues para ser un hombre joven siempre había parecido mas lo que se decía un "modelo" que un hombre común y corriente, las mujeres lo miraban encantadas diciéndole adjetivos como "hermoso", "precioso" o mas vulgarmente "todo un bombón". Pero los hombres, por envidia o por tener ese concepto tan retraído hacia los de su mismo género, lo tildaban de "afeminado" o "afrancesado", hasta oyó decir de los hocicos de esos hombres que era todo un "metro sexual". Al pobre Clef, tanto los elogios femeninos como los desencantos masculinos, le había causado bastante gracia. La cuestión era que, por obra bendita del señor, tanto él como su fallecido hermano habían heredado los encantadores genes de su finada madre.

De repente su reflejo se esfumó del espejo y en cambio, apareció la imagen de una dulce ninfa bailarina, bailando solo para él. Una sonrisa instantánea se figuró en su cara y fue cuando el reflejo cambió de nuevo y se vio a él mismo con una sonrisa de estúpido.

-Dios... ¿Que rayos me está pasando? ¿Qué me estás haciendo Marina? – se preguntó en voz alta, mirándose a los ojos, y fue cuando notó el extremo brillo en su mirada, era una mirada…ilusionada – Acaso…yo…¿Me estoy enamorando? ¿O será que ya lo hice?

Y su reflejo volvió a cambiar, mostrándole a esa hermosa muchacha de ojos del color del cielo, sonriendo encantadoramente a Clef. Éste volvió a sonreír y acarició una de las mejillas de la ilusión que le mostraba el espejo.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento, que supo la verdad.

¿Estaba enamorado como un chiquillo dominado por sus hormonas? No lo sabía.

Lo único que supo fue que, por primera vez en su vida, había caído bajo el influjo del océano, postrándose a los pies de su más bella ninfa en posesión de Poseidón. Su ninfa bailarina.

_**Esa misma mañana, en un café del centro comercial de Tokio…**_

Tres amigas, jóvenes y hermosas, charlaban amenamente contándose los últimos sucesos en sus vidas en el que era su café favorito, el trío estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal que daba hacia la concurrida calle de su ciudad natal.

-Ese chico no va a doblegarme de ninguna forma, eso lo juro y lo recontra juro – decía una bella rubia de ojos de esmeralda – quiere jugar…pues bien…jugaremos entonces – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Hay Anahís…yo no sé por qué le das tanta vuelta al asunto…ese chico llamado Paris es todo un sueño hecho realidad – dijo una preciosa pelirroja de ojos de rubíes en forma ensoñadora.

-Pues si tanto te gusta…quédatelo – dijo despreocupadamente la rubia, aunque algo dentro de ella se inquietó ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Hay claro, habló doña madurez en persona, hay Ann, si se te nota que te gusta de aquí hasta la China – habló una tercera muchacha, tan bella como las sirenas de cualquier fabula o leyenda griega, de largos cabellos azules y de ojos como dos manantiales cristalinos – además…recuerda lo que dice el dicho _"El que con fuego juega…_

-_Se quema"…_ - terminó de completar la pelirroja - …y hasta las orejas mi querida amiga…

-Pues yo no me voy a quemar, es más, hasta ni calor me va a dar – dijo obstinadamente Anahís, y sus amigas se miraron alzando las cejas con picardía, algo estaba pasando con Anahís para que demostrara tanta terquedad de su parte.

-Anahís ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ese muchacho Paris para demostrarle que contigo no va a poder? ¿No será acaso que este lindo peliverde en realidad te mueve bien movida la estantería y nada mas no lo quieres reconocer? – preguntó la peliazul en tono picaresco, a lo que la muchacha ojiverde solo atinó a abrir bien abierta su boca.

-Pero…deja de decir idioteces Mar…lo hago solo…para divertirme un rato…nada mas…además el está bien dispuesto a divertirse también.

-Si claro… ¿Sabes amiga? Un día de estos va a venir la realidad a golpearte la cara, y no habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos – dijo Marina solemnemente – con Lucy estamos acostumbradas a verte actuar de esta forma cada que un chico con intenciones románticas anda acechándote como un sabueso, pero llegará la hora en que el amor toque el timbre de la puerta de tu corazón, y no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo sé, realmente lo sé muy bien, pero… - dijo Anahís agachando la mirada – tal vez, haber tenido que enfrentar a cada candidato que me han presentado mis padres solo por su buen estado económico solo me ha convertido en una persona mas…cautelosa, fría si así quieren llamarlo ustedes, pero ver como se comportaban esos chicos, solo pretendiendo y ansiando la fortuna de mi familia, me ha dejado con una clara visión de lo que son los hombres en realidad…nada mas son unos buitres esperando alrededor mío, aguardando que caiga en sus redes para así poder sacarme los ojos, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir jamás…

-Anahís – dijeron tristemente sus dos mejores amigas.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si Paris es distinto? ¿No quieres averiguarlo? Nada pierdes con intentar – la pelirroja dijo queriendo cambiar la ideología de la rubia con respecto a los hombres.

-No lo sé Lu… no quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó hace un año y medio atrás – dijo sintiendo aun el dolor en su pecho de lo que había sido la mayor desilusión de toda su vida.

-¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió con Akira Furukkaido? – preguntó inocentemente Lucy, haciendo que Anahís ocultara la mirada debajo de su flequillo y que Marina la mirara reprobatoriamente, y la pelirroja solo atinó a taparse la boca con ambas manos, escandalizándose ella misma por haber hecho esa pregunta tan indiscreta – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Ann…

-Está bien Lu…después de todo yo fui la ilusa, creí que Akira era distinto a todos los demás muchachos que me cortejaban, era tan atento, tan gracioso, siempre me hacía sonreír, parecía que solo tenía ojos para mi, y sin embargo… - dijo con la voz entrecortándosele al final – sin embargo, cuando lo vi besándose con otra chica en el parque en donde solíamos pasar la mayoría de las tardes…se me terminó de caer la venda que tenía en mis ojos…demostrándome así que no hay ningún hombre en este planeta que valga realmente la pena, solo quieren jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, importándoles un pepino si salimos lastimadas o no en su odioso proceso de cacería – masculló con ira contenida en su dulce voz mientras apretaba una servilleta de papel entre sus manos, y una lagrima furtiva se escurrió por el bello rostro de ese delicado ángel rubio – pero bueno – se limpió la lagrima que aun rodaba en su mejilla – apuesto lo que quieran a que Paris es igual que Akira, solo me busca para heredar mi fortuna.

-Anahís, yo se que aun te duele el desaire que te hizo el idiota de Akira, pero mi consejo sería que no juzgues sin saber – le dijo marina tomando una de las manos de la rubia por sobre la mesa – Puede que Paris sea distinto, hasta ahora no a dado señales de que sea como Akira, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá…

-Mientras tanto, veré cuanto dura mi querido Paris en su, hasta ahora, labor de conquista – dijo Anahís sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su capuccino.

-Hay Anahís – dijo Lucy entre risas.

-Te vas a quemar – dijo sonriendo pícaramente Marina.

-Si, si, lo que digan, pero eso no quita que sea divertido – dijo la rubia carcajeándose suavemente.

Las tres amigas se reían entre ellas, cuando Anahís miró sin querer hacia la calle. Y lo que vio le borró por completo la sonrisa, y su rostro cambió de la felicidad a extrema seriedad en un chasquido de dedos.

-¿Qué te sucede Ann? – preguntó Lucy mirando hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amiga. Marina también imitó a sus dos amigas.

Las tres veían hacia la acera de enfrente de donde se encontraban ellas. Las tres viendo a la pareja que circulaba conversando alegremente y riendo de buena gana.

Ella tenía una larga cabellera castaña rojiza, unos hermosos y sexys ojos avellanados. Su rostro demostraba belleza y gentil apatía con su acompañante. Vestía una blusa sin mangas en color rojo sanguíneo, pantalones de mezclilla blancos, muy ajustados a sus contorneadas piernas. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón aguja, de charol, en color negro. Elegancia y refinamiento en todo el aspecto de esas dos palabras. Anahís lo sabía muy bien, no por nada era su compañera de clases.

Por otro lado, él iba vestido muy casual, traía puesta una musculosa en color negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos y parte de lo que eran unos inflados y poderosos pectorales, signos evidentes de un arduo trabajo a base de mucho y mucho gimnasio. Su piel era morena, de un hermoso color trigueño. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados y rotos en algunas partes. Y tenis blancos era lo que llevaba en sus pies. Los aretes dorados que llevaba en sus orejas resplandecían con el fulgor del sol matinal. En verdad que era un chico terriblemente atractivo.

-Oigan… ¿Qué esa no es tu compañera, la tal Tatra Habib, la hermana gemela de la zafada de Tata? – preguntó Marina mirando fijamente a la pareja en cuestión.

-Así es, ella es Tatra – dijo casi en tono frío la rubia que estaba absorta observando al muchacho y en como reía con Tatra, la verdad era que se veían muy bien juntos.

-¡Por dios! ¿Quién es el súper bombón que acompaña a Tatra? ¿Tú lo conoces Ann? – preguntó Lucy, sin dejar de ver a ambos jóvenes que seguían circulando, sin darse cuenta de las espectadoras que los estaban observando tan detenidamente.

-Si, él es…es Paris.

Inmediatamente Marina y Lucy voltearon a ver sorprendidas a su amiga, la cual tenía la vista fija e inamovible en la pareja que caminaba en la acera de enfrente. La rubia ojiverde estaba seria, sin mostrar ninguna clase de señal de molestia o algo parecido.

-Anahís ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Lucy, preocupada por el posible estado de decepción de su amiga casi hermana.

-Claro…¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa tan falsa como un dólar de color violeta.

-_"Que buena eres para mentir mi querida Ann, pero a mi no me engañas" _– pensó Marina, mirando seria y fijamente a su amiga – Y esto…digo…el ver a Paris tan bien acompañado por Tatra…¿No te molesta? – preguntó cautelosamente, atenta a cualquier posible reacción de la rubia.

-Para nada, es más, me alegro por ellos, recuerdo que ayer Tatra me dijo que le parecía muy atractivo, así que no me sorprende que ellos estén juntos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, pero pueden que sean solo amigos Ann, hasta ahora no los vimos haciéndose ninguna muestra de cariño o algo como lo que hacen una pareja de enamorados – dijo Lucy, tratando de obtener otro punto de vista diferente al que tenía su amiga ojiverde.

-Puede ser, pero no me interesa, lo que hagan Paris y Tatra me tiene totalmente sin cuidado – masculló la rubia indiferentemente.

-Pero… - trató de objetar de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Ya Lucy – dijo Anahís levantándose de la mesa – Paris es libre de hacer lo que se le de la condenada gana, si quiere estar con Tatra por mi está bien, y si quiere estar con cualquier otra muchacha…pues eso también me importa muy poco, al fin y al cabo yo tenia razón, es igual a todos los hombres – y dejando unos cuantos yenes sobre la mesa fue acercándose a paso lento y seguro hacia la puerta de salida del café – ya debo irme, le prometí a Lulú que le llevaría una caja con pastelillos de la torre de Tokio, debo de apresurarme o no llegaré a casa a tiempo para prepararme para acudir a la academia, nos vemos ahí, cuídense – y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de sus amigas, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la anterior.

-Adiós – dijeron a coro la pelirroja y la peliazul, ambas quedándose sumergidas en sus propios meditamientos sobre la situación que habían vivido junto con su amiga.

-¿Tú le creíste? – preguntó Marina volteando a ver a Lucy, pues su mirada se había quedado fija por donde se había ido Anahís.

-Ni ella se lo creyó Mar-Mar – dijo mirando a la peliazul con un semblante que reflejaba cuan preocupada y triste estaba por su amiga.

-Se la va a dar muy duro cuando se estrelle contra la pared que ella misma construyó alrededor de su corazón – dijo Marina cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero ahí vamos a estar nosotras ¿Verdad Marinita? – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Por supuesto Lucecita, así será – dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Así ambas se levantaron también, dejaron un par de yenes cada una y se fueron charlando amenamente por el centro comercial, mirando una que otra vidriera, pero aun con sus pensamientos destinados en su amiga Anahís. Sabían que muy pronto ella las necesitaría con toda el alma.

_**A unas cuantas cuadras de café…**_

Anahís caminaba con destino a la torre de Tokio. Si bien eso no había sido mentira, había servido de muy buena excusa para escapar de sus amigas. Ella sabía que solo estaban preocupadas por ella, pero no quería que ellas la vieran con ese semblante lleno de decepción que ahora tenía en su rostro.

¿Decepción? ¿Decepción por qué? Si ella sabía de antemano que Paris solo era un entretenimiento más. Pero, en el fondo, muy, pero muy, muy en el fondo, había guardado una pequeña esperanza de que Paris no fuese como ella creía que era.

-_"Bien mi querido Paris, solo me demostraste que eres igual a los demás, yo ya no soy la misma ilusa de antes, no dejaré que juegues conmigo sin tener armas siquiera para defenderme ¿Te gusta jugar de galán eh? Pues bien, jugaras al galán, solo para hacerte ver que tan solo eres un pobre caballito de mar, te crees un potro, pero no eres mas que un pescado más del cardumen, un tonto bacalao"_ – pensaba la rubia.

-¡ANAHIS! – gritó alguien desde atrás, era una voz femenina.

-_"No puede ser" _– pensó la rubia, mas mala suerte no podía tener, así que solo se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos, unos avellanados que la miraban con alegría, y otros del color del sol que la observaban fijamente y sin ninguna clase de pudor, mirada que a ella le valió que se le retorciera el estomago – _"Deja de mirarme así"_ – le exigió mentalmente al chico que se encontraba ahora a escasos 75 cm de ella – Tatra, Paris…que sorpresa – dijo ella fingiendo sorprenderse por haberlos encontrado.

-Hola Anahís – dijo él sonriéndole socarronamente, pero Anahís ni siquiera lo miró, cosa que le dolió al peliverde, pero no lo exteriorizó, jamás sería capaz de mostrarse débil ante ella.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí Anahís? – preguntó muy animada la pelirroja.

-Pues, vine a desayunar con mis amigas Lucy y Marina, y de paso ponernos al corriente de nuestras cosas, ahora voy hacia la torre de Tokio a comprar unos pastelillos que me encargó mi hermana – respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de fingir lo mas dignamente posible la incomodidad que le provocaba ese encuentro.

-¿Tienes una hermana? – le preguntó Paris, esperanzado de que esa cuestión la incentivara de iniciar una charla con él.

-Creo que acabo de decir que si, pero por lo visto tanta práctica de guitarra te está dejando los oídos inservibles – le respondió ella calmadamente, pero el comentario hirió en lo más profundo a Paris, pero no se dejaría de ella tan fácilmente.

-Pues los oídos los tengo perfectamente sanos Anahís, me sirven de mucho cuando voy a tu clase solo a…

-¿Y que están haciendo ustedes aquí Tatra? – preguntó sonrientemente mirando a su colega, ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Pues…es que ayer Paris me invitó a una muestra de arte árabe que están exponiendo en el museo de la bio diversidad cultural que queda cerca de aquí, fue muy amable de su parte ¿No lo crees Anahís? – dijo esperando que la rubia reaccionara ante este comentario.

-Claro que si, fue muy amable – dijo ella con una reluciente sonrisa, que desconcertó en demasía a la pareja con la que charlaba – en verdad me alegro que te haya invitado, hacen una magnifica pareja, me gustaría seguir viéndolos juntos a futuro, se nota que se cayeron muy bien entre ambos – Y Anahís seguía sonriendo sin mostrar señales de celos o algo por el estilo, estaba tan campante como siempre.

-Pues…yo… - decía balbuceando la pelirroja. Ese comentario la había dejado sin palabras que decir, Anahís si que era una chica difícil.

-Me alegro mucho Anahís, además Tatra es una chica en verdad hermosa, una de las mas bellas en la academia, y pues, no pude contener el deseo de invitarla a la convención, así me daba la oportunidad perfecta de conocerla un poco mas a fondo – dijo Paris, dejando a Tatra congelada ante tal comentario y a Anahís…Anahís seguía igual, sin cambios.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero en fin, aun tengo que ir a la torre e ir a mi casa a prepararme para ir a la academia, así que me disculparan pero debo irme, que pasen una muy buena mañana, de verdad me alegro mucho encontrarlos juntos y que se lleven tan bien, nos vemos en la academia, no llegues tarde Tatra – dijo mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el símbolo principal de la ciudad natal de los presentes en la charla.

-Cla…claro…no te preocupes, nos vemos allá – logró decir antes de perder a la rubia de vista, se había esfumado entre el gentío que circulaba normalmente.

Tatra miró a su acompañante, que mostraba una cara de plena y pura incredulidad, mirando por donde se había ido su rubia adoración.

-Nada – dijo Paris al rato – no mostró, ni sintió, ni transmitió, ni reflejó absolutamente nada – decía el peliverde totalmente desconcertado con su vista perdida en un punto fijo en la nada.

-Lo sé ¿Sabes? A veces creo que Anahís es de hielo, no me mal interpretes Paris, ella suele ser muy dulce y atenta con sus allegados, me lo ha demostrado una infinidad de veces…pero, cuando se trata de un chico, simplemente lo ignora hasta el punto de alejarlos y que logren sentirse derrotados por no haber podido llamar su atención, y no tengo la suficiente confianza con ella como para averiguar el motivo del por qué lo hace – dijo sin mirar al peliverde – ¿crees que tu plan funcione? ¿Crees que lograras llamar su atención intentado darle celos conmigo?

-No, no lo creo – dijo él firmemente – estoy seguro que así será, sé que no le soy del todo indiferente, eso me lleva a pensar que si tengo algo de su atención después de todo – dijo Paris sonriendo al fin.

-Vaya que eres terco, digno oponente para la reina de las tercas, como lo es nuestra querida Anahís – dijo Tatra devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo, no importa cuanto tenga que batallar en el proceso, y esto no será la excepción, Anahís terminará cediendo y yo al fin podré estar con ella para siempre – y diciendo esto ultimo sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Para siempre? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo de ustedes vaya a durar tanto? – preguntó levantando una ceja a modo de incredulidad.

-Lo sé Tatra, esas cosas simplemente…se saben – dijo mirando hacia el cielo azul despejado de nubes.

-¿La amas cierto? – preguntó ella sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Como no tienes idea – dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa que soplaba en ese momento – me enamoré de ella ni bien mis ojos se posaron en sus tiernos ojos verdes, y me enamoré aun mas cuando escuché por primera vez la dulce magia que provocan sus dedos en el arpa, esa vez ella se veía tan dulce, tan delicada y tan hermosa, que ya no pude concebir la idea de no tenerla en mi vida de algún modo…por eso...lo que sea que le haya pasado que le haga hacer ignorar a los hombres, yo lo averiguaré, y haré que ese muro que ha colocado en su corazón se venga abajo, yo lo destruiré, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo él mirando a su pelirroja compañera, cómplice de su eterna lucha de conquistar al ángel del arpa que había cautivado su corazón.

-Eso que sientes…es hermoso – dijo ella limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que había sido ocasionada por las hermosas palabras de Paris – siendo así, te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, y de verdad te deseo que triunfes en tu cometido, porque desde ya te diré, que Anahís es muy difícil de convencer en ese aspecto.

-Difícil, mas no imposible mi querida Tatra – dijo guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Bien, siendo así, vamos a desayunar en algún lado, de verdad que muero de hambre – dijo Tatra riendo suavemente con esas sonrisas que hechizan a los hombres.

-Yo igual, muero por unos hot cakes.

-Entonces vamos por nuestros hot cakes.

Ambos se dirigieron así a buscar un buen lugar en donde desayunar y disfrutar de unos ricos y deliciosos hot cakes, y no sé si fue cosa del destino o mera casualidad, que esta parejita de amigos y cómplices fueron a parar al mismo café, en la misma mesa en donde hace unos 30 minutos atrás había estado cierto trío de muchachitas precisamente hablando de ellos.

_**13:10 hs, en los vestidores de la academia Be Yourself…**_

Marina se encontraba poniéndose sus mayas negras pertenecientes a su querido uniforme de bailarina de la academia mas prestigiosa de todo Japón en cuanto a danzas se respecta.

Esta vez había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, pues no era cotidiano en ella llegar tan tarde como lo venía haciendo desde hace unos cuantos días atrás.

Una vez se terminó de colocar su traje fue hasta el espejo para poder peinarse su largo cabello en una robusta trenza. Mientras hacía esta labor no pudo evitar pensar en su entrañable amiga de cabellos rubios. Ella conocía a la perfección la historia que había tenido con ese chico llamado Akira Furukkaido, pues tanto a ella como a Lucy les había tocado hacer de hombro soporte para la linda ojiverde. Nunca la había visto tan devastada como cuando ella les había hecho el relato de lo que había acontecido con Akira, y se prometió a sí misma nunca dejar solas ni a Anahís ni a Lucy, ellas eran mas que amigas, eran sus hermanas del alma, muchachas con las cuales había compartido las mas grandes penurias de su corta vida de adolescente.

Quería con toda el alma que ellas fueran felices, que encontraran el amor y que siguieran siendo amigas para toda la eternidad. El verlas enamoradas y ser correspondidas sería uno de los mayores placeres para ella. Por que el amor era bello. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó también que era terriblemente doloroso. Y pensando en esto su mente se dirigió hacia cierto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Aun no había hablado con Ascot. Y lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de lastimar a Ascot mas de lo que ya lo había hecho con su indiferencia al apartarlo tan abruptamente de su vida. Debía de charlar urgentemente con él. Tenía qué. Se obligaría a si misma a armarse de valor y de enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Todo eso si quería también seguir relacionándose con Clef sin tener preocupación o remordimiento alguno.

-Clef – murmuro frente al espejo, y notó como en su rostro aparecía cierto rubor rosado y una sonrisa tonta.

¿Acaso estaría enamorándose de lo que era aun un completo desconocido para ella? Este pensamiento la turbó y la confundió en extremo.

Ese hermoso muchacho había puesto su mundo de cabeza, como en un tiempo supo hacerlo Ascot. Pero había una clara diferencia entre ambas relaciones.

Con Ascot supo por primera vez lo que era el amor sincero profesado hacia un semejante que no era de su familia. El apuesto muchachito de ojos verdes le supo despertar cierto grado de dulzura hacia él, aprendiendo así a descubrir los gustos del muchacho con solo una simple mirada. Pero luego vino la muerte de sus padres. Y el amor que sentía por él había salido disparado por un cañón, mandando bien al diablo a aquel sentimiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su amor no había sido tan profundo como ella creía.

Pero con Clef era otra cosa totalmente distinta. La increíble conexión que parecían tener entre si era casi tan irreal como un cuento de hadas. Pero lo era. Era muy real. El pelilavanda despertaba en ella el profundo anhelo de protegerlo, y al mismo tiempo de ser protegida. De cuidarlo y de ser cuidada. Este jovencito había logrado iluminar la tétrica oscuridad en la que se encontraban su alma y su corazón, logrando apartar las penumbras de una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Cuando lo veía a los ojos, esos ojos que eran tan exactos a los de ella, sentía que se derretía por el profundo calor que irradiaba con su sola mirada. El cálido toque de su piel contra la suya, una hermosa batalla de blanco contra blanco, hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. Y el embriagador sonido de su voz era como la melodía que calmaba y acallaba los alaridos de dolor que se desplegaban por todo su ser.

¿Era amor todo eso conjugado en una sola palabra? No lo supo con certeza, pero si de algo estuvo segura fue que la idea le estremeció el alma, el corazón y la mente, todo al mismo tiempo.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dejando ver a una figura que la traspasaba con mucho sigilo, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la peliazul aun trenzándose el cabello. Daba las gracias a que ella estuviera de espaldas en ese momento y que estuviese tan absorta en su tarea de peinado.

Marina a todo esto no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en los vestidores, y que ahora se dirigía a ella.

Una vez que se vio en el espejo sonrió para ella al imaginar a su querido ángel del piano, tocando melodías únicas y exclusivamente para ella ¿Era egoísta al querer pretender que Clef la deleitara solo a ella con su mágico talento? ¿Sería capaz de privar al mundo de semejantes dones conjugados en una sola persona? Y la respuesta fue clara en su mente: Si.

Lucy aun no había llegado, pensó que el auto de Saturno se habría descompuesto de nuevo, así que solo se limitaría a esperarla sentada en las bancas de los vestidores.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las bancas. Y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con unos ojos tan fríos como un iceberg, que la miraban con mucho más que antipatía. Abrió los ojos de par en par por haber encontrado a esa persona justamente ahí.

Lo próximo que sintió fue el golpe que recibió en su mejilla izquierda, acto que causo que ella se fuera un poco para atrás, casi haciendo que se cayera de lleno al piso, pero afortunadamente se sujeto del lavabo que se encontraba un poco más abajo del espejo.

Con una mano se aferraba al lavabo y con la otra se sujetaba la mejilla lastimada. Y se dio cuenta de que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía miedo. Tanto por la persona que se encontraba delante de ella, como por que alguien llegase en ese momento tan inoportuno.

Tarde, alguien ya se había acercado hasta el lugar que se encontraba casi a oscuras.

-Marina, la señorita Alanis me dijo que estabas aquí – dijo Clef entrando por la puerta que había quedado medio entre abierta, ya que había golpeado varias veces y no había habido contestación alguna.

Lo primero que el pelilavanda vio fue a Marina sujetándose a duras penas al lavabo, parecía que sus rodillas estaban a punto de colapsar y ella caería sin remedio al suelo. Notó que ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y lo siguiente que vio le valió contener la respiración. Pero aun sin aire logró mascullar un nombre.

-Presea…

_**Continuará…**_

oOoOoOo **M K R** oOoOoOo

Holitas! Bueno, ahora si puedo gritar: ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! Jejejeje, no puedo creerlo, mas de un mes sin actualizar, nunca llegué a tardar tanto tiempo. Tiene todo el derecho de ahorcarme, o en su defecto golpearme, mutilarme, decapitarme o rajarme un tiro en la nuca. Lo malo es que si me hacen eso, pues me voy al otro mundo y ¿Quién va a continuar este fic tan grandiosamente como lo hago yo eh? Waaaajajajaja, si seré modesta, pero aparte de eso soy chantajista ¿No es cierto Lina?

Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews que me han dejado hasta la fecha, y todo el aliento que me han dado, los elogios también, aunque lo único malo es que elogiándome solo consiguen aumentar mi enorme, enorme, enorme EGO, XD, pero en fin, paso a agradecer los comentarios de:

**Stern-Rosenkreuz**

**Mia Ryuzaki**

**LiNiS.a02**

**Hannah-NFG**

**Cleilis**

**Jessicacefiro**

**Akira Nishikawa**

**Digressesgirl92**

**Ying-Yang22**

A mis amiguitas del face, que me llenan el correo con sus mensajes, ¡LLEGUE A TENER 182 MENSAJES EN MENOS DE 40 MINUTOS! ¿Tienen una idea acaso de cuanto, cuanto, cuanto las amo, las admiro y las aprecio? Pues creo que si, si es que ustedes me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes, manga de locas, las amo con todo mi corazón, y ese grupito es: Nancy, Lina, Jessi, Brendus y Olivia ¡LAS AMO MUCHACHAS!

Bien, tengo que dedicar este cap a ellas precisamente, y mas a Jessi por su cumple ¡FELIZ CUMPLE JESSI PRECIOSA! Un tirón de orejas desde Gualeguaychú, Argentina.

Bien, tengo que darles una buena noticia: próximamente estaré publicando lo que será un minificha de MKR, con mi parejita favorita de protagonista, aunque hay por ahí cierto chico pelos de pasto, XD, Nancy me pegó el apodo, que andará muchito por ese fic.

Bien, sin mas que decirles me despido, agradeciendo reviews, alertas y toda la cosa, a los que leen en el anonimato muchísimas gracias también por tomarse su tiempo y gastarlo en mi humilde fic. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, o al menos eso espero yo, TT…TT, paciencia mis niñas/os, paciencia con esta clemitis ¡BeSSiToSS!

¡SEE YA LEATHER!

**LA CLEMITIS**

PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía, con el desespero por publicar se me fueron algunos dedazos :P


End file.
